Le monde est dirigé par le sexe !
by Deponia
Summary: Mathieu Sommet découvre WTC et n'apprécie pas du tout ce qu'il pense être un plagiat. Il va utiliser ses personnalités. NOMBREUX PAIRING !
1. Le monde est dirigé par le chantage

_Salut les cadavres_

_Bienvenue en enfer. Cette fic est juste... malsaine dans sa manière de penser (pas trop de violence physique par contre), donc faîte gaffe à vos âmes ! ^^_

_La raiting n'est pas là pour rien, si vous ne voulez pas de lemon,il ne faut pas lire cette fic car il va y en avoir BEAUCOUP._

_Selon les moments le Patron va vous paraître OOC mais je ne crois pas qu'il le soit...de tout façon vous allez bien voir._

_Je m'excuse auprès de Mathieu pour lui avoir donné un tel caractère._

_La fic se passe pendant la saison 3 avant que Mathieu et Antoine ne se rencontre._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_Disclaimer __: Seule l'histoire m'appartient et si les personnes concernées le souhaite je ferai disparaître cette fic. (je crois que c'est inutile de le préciser mais on sait jamais, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ma fic mais du bonheur et de l'expériences qui me serviront plus tard). Et parce que je risque de l'oublier dans les autres chapitres, ça compte pour l'intégralité de la fic ^^_

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans le corps de la prostitué lui arrachant quelques cris de plaisir non simulé. Il avait toujours été le meilleur pour ça et voir ces putes hurler de plaisir avait toujours été sa plus grande fierté ! Tout à coup, il sentit Alina se resserrer autour de son membre dur ! Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage. Elle ondula encore une fois, le Patron jouit ! Il sortit du corps de la pute, puis de la chambre _(Zeugma !)_, paya le mac et se dirigea heureux vers l'appartement.

Alina était vraiment douée et remplaçait sans problème le professionnalisme ennuyeux de Tatiana. Certes, cette dernière était vraiment sexy et son don faisait des merveilles, cependant elle était trop sure d'elle et n'essayait plus de se perfectionner depuis qu'il l'avait déclaré officiellement comme sa favorite. Malgré la diversité de ses talents, il en avait fait rapidement le tour le laissant déçu de sa fainéantise et de sa virginité perdu. Après une partie de BDSM particulièrement décevante, elle avait osé lui réclamer de l'argent, il l'avait tué sans regret. Toutes les jeunes prostitués, autrefois jalouses, s'était lancée dans une compétition acharnée pour prendre la place vacante.

A son grand bonheur !

Alina était vraiment douée et avait vite compris ce que souhaitait le Patron. Elle passait de nombreuses heures à perfectionner ses techniques au point qu'il avait l'impression de pénétrer une vierge maîtrisant le Kâma-Sûtra à la perfection. Un vrai rêve ! Il hésitait à lui donner le titre histoire de se la réserver… non, il attendrait encore un peu, histoire de se faire quelques partouzes gratuites.

Tout à coup une odeur familière lui arriva aux narines et il sentit son pantalon devenir plus serré. Mathieu était présent et sûrement prêt à baiser... du moins il l'espérait car il ne pourrait pas tenir une heure de plus sans le faire. Il grogna devant cette évidence qui le faisait chier. Être autant dépendant de quelqu'un le rendait fou de rage mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et tout allait plus ou moins bien pour ses pulsions sexuelles, étant donnée les habitudes de son créateur.

Il poussa la porte et se retrouva devant Mathieu assit sur son canapé, recroquevillé sur la table basse et fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable en tapotant machinalement la table du salon en signe d'agacement. Il leva la tête vers le criminel, lui fit un signe de tête et se replongea dans la vidéo.

Le Patron le fixa, étonné. Son créateur avait un très grand contrôle de ses expressions et ne perdait que rarement son calme. Quand c'était le cas, sa colère était plus composée de remarques acerbes et blessantes plutôt que d'une nervosité muette. Il pensa à le laisser seul mais il sentait son sang battre dans sa bitte dressée et savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le contenter. Il serra les mâchoires et se mit face à son créateur fixant encore et toujours la vidéo. Le pervers s'éclaircit la gorge une fois. Aucune réaction. Deux fois. Toujours rien. Il força un éternuement bruyant. En vain. La concentration du jeune homme était sans faille. Il se résolut à l'appeler.

**\- Mathieu, ça va ?**

Le vidéaste releva la tête surpris.

**\- T'es encore là toi ?**

**\- Bah...ouais. Il y a un problème ?**

Il ignora la question d'un geste de la main

**\- T'inquiète pas. Je gère... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Mathieu fixa l'entre-jambe de sa personnalité avant de reprendre un sourire moqueur peint sur le visage.

**\- Je vois.**

Le Patron sourit et s'approcha doucement, commençant à lui masser les épaules, Mathieu lâcha le clavier et se laissa tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil. Le criminel sentit ses craintes s'éteindre. Mathieu avait accepté, il ne restait plus qu'à y aller doucement pour qu'il ne se sente pas contrôlé par le professionnel du sexe.

**\- Tu es tout stressé, gamin. Laisse moi te détendre un peu.**

Il sentit les muscles de son créateur se relâcher sous les agréables caresses. Le Patron descendit ses doigts pour aller effleurer ses hanches. Mathieu se releva et lia leur bouche. La langue du vidéaste caressa les lèvres de sa création qui écarta ses lèvres pour laisser l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Leur deux chairs humides s'effleurant firent perdre le sens des réalités à celui pourtant habitué aux pratiques les plus extrêmes.

Le vidéaste se mit sur la pointe des pieds tandis que sa personnalité se tassa pour lui faire comprendre sa total soumission. Les mains des Mathieu malaxèrent les fesses ferme du Patron, lui faisant pousser de petits cris excités, il releva les doigts pour effleurer l'entre- jambe de sa personnalité, puis détacha sa ceinture. Son double comprit le message et ondula pour faire tomber le pantalon sur ses mollets.

La bouche du schizophrène délaissa celle du pervers pour lécher la peau acide de son plan-cul. Il sentit au bas du cou un os dur, et il planta ses dents la chair douce! Le Patron ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque le sang coula le long de son épaule. Cependant, il ne s'écarta pas lorsque Mathieu planta à nouveau ses crocs un peu plus haut. Il ne devait pas le faire s'il voulait le sentir en lui. Mathieu frotta leur érection l'une contre l'autre.

Le soumit défit la ceinture et allait baisser le jean lorsqu'il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

**\- On va dans ma chambre ?** susurra t-il dans un souffle

Le vidéaste secoua la tête négativement. Le Patron sentit la gorge le serrer, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement du vidéaste. Il semblait en avoir envie, mais luttait contre ses désirs.

**\- La tienne ?**

Il lui fit de nouveau signe que non. La personnalité essaya de l'embrasser de nouveau espérant le faire changer d'avis. Mathieu le propulsa contre le mur opposé. Le criminel tomba, par terre et se traîna à ses pieds.

**\- Mathieu, je t'en prit, je tiendrais pas !** Sa voie rauque devint suppliante, on sentait presque les larmes montées dans sa voix.

Mathieu lui jeta un regard de dégoût face à tant de faiblesse et le repoussa d'un coup de pied.

**\- J'ai trop de boulot pour ça.**

Sa personnalité la fixa ne comprenant pas. Il se releva et tenta de récupérer le peu de fierté qu'il avait traîné au pied de sa drogue en se rhabillant.

**\- T'as fini ton service super tôt et l'épisode est posté depuis hier. T'as rien d'autre à faire que prendre du plaisir.**

**\- Ça c'était avant Le Problème.**

**\- Quoi ?** Il prit une voix sérieuse espérant que faire croire qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à ce problème ferait changer d'avis son créateur.

**\- Un mec à commencé un chaîne de review de vidéos sur le web et il commence à avoir beaucoup trop d'abonnés...on nous compare et je risque de perdre des vues à cause de ça, faut que je sorte plus de vidéos et que j'augmente la qualité. J'ai pas envie de refaire du temps plein au McDo, déjà que le temps partiel c'est chiant.**

**\- Pourquoi tu le défonces pas en l'accusant de plagiat ?**

**\- J'y ai pensé mais je risque de passer pour un gros connard qui ne supporte pas la concurrence.**

**\- Et tu peux pas prendre une pause juste le temps de... ?**

**\- Non !** Le coupa-t-il. **T'as qu'a aller violer la Fille. Elle a oubliée de fermer sa porte.**

**\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je te veux en moi. J'ai pas envie de pénétrer quiconque. Si je le voulais je serais resté dans mes bordels. Je veux sentir ta bite dure dans mon cul me défonçant pendant des plombes. Je veux me réveiller en marchant de travers car tu m'aura pénétré durement... s'il te plaît ! **Supplia t-il.

**\- Pas mon problème.**

Il envisagea quelque secondes de violer son créateur, mais il abandonna bien vite lorsqu'il comprit les conséquences désastreuses qu'il devrait supporter.

Il se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre, complètement abattu.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il se sentit mal. Jamais son créateur ne lui avait refusé ça, même lorsqu'il était débordé ou crevé, il trouvait toujours un moment pour le niquer... il sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Il avait un but en lui refusant ce plaisir, mais lequel ? Lorsque l'Original voulait quelque chose, il se débrouillait toujours pour l'avoir quitte à devenir le pire des manipulateurs... c'était d'ailleurs de ça qu'il était né.

Pendant l'adolescence Mathieu avait commencé à se rendre compte de ses capacités et avait manié à la perfection des vingtaines de personnes pendant des mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre par sa copine du moment. Il faisait chanter le frère de celle-ci pour l'obliger à ne pas parler des nombreux plan-culs qu'il avait, en dehors de sa petite sœur. La jeune fille, terrifiée, l'avait largué immédiatement et l'adolescent avait compris le mal qu'il faisait. Il s'était dégouté et jura de ne plus recommencer. La promesse avait tenue trois jours, juste le temps que la douleur se calme et que la colère fasse surface.

Le frère de son ex s'était fait lynché par une vingtaine de personnes, persuadé que la fille avait largué Mathieu à cause de son frère ne supportant pas ce dernier. Il avait assisté à la raclé et avait ressentit un bonheur malsain à avoir autant de pouvoir sur son monde. C'en était jouissif ! Il s'était alors promis autre chose. Il continuerait de manipuler sans jamais se faire avoir !

Le Patron était né la nuit suivante !

Il était donc le mieux placé pour savoir quand son créateur avait une idée derrière la tête et c'était le cas !

Tout à coup, il entendit le vidéaste entrer dans la chambre à côté. Il approcha son oreille du mur et écouta.

**\- Salut, Geek. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je m'ennuie**

**\- Et, ton nouveau jeu ?**

**\- Fini depuis deux jours.**

**\- Entièrement ?**

**\- Trois fois.**

Mathieu fit un sifflement approbateur.

**\- Tu es vraiment doué !**

Le Patron grogna derrière le mur. Mathieu parlait au gamer différemment... il le draguait. Sa mâchoire se serra et il plaqua son corps contre la cloison espérant ressentir les nuances de tons.

**\- Merci. **Balbutia l'enfant fier de lui.

Il entendit le lit de l'enfant grincer.

**\- Je peux rester un peu ici pour te regarder jouer ?**

**\- Mais... **balbutia t-il

**\- Si tu veux pas, je comprendrais**

Le Patron sentit son sang bouillir. Ce connard avait l'occasion d'avoir Mathieu pour lui et il le virait ! CONNARD !

Le lit grinça de nouveau, puis le bruit s'interrompit brutalement.

**\- Bien sur que je veux bien, c'est simplement que tu le fais pas souvent, alors ça m'a étonné !**

**\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps avec toi alors que tu le mériterais…tu sais quoi ? Demain je t'amènerais à la salle d'arcade et je jouerais avec toi toute la journée.**

Le Patron devint blême. Le gamin ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son mensonge sur son trop plein de boulot ! Putain ! Quel était son but ?

Il entendit le Geek sauter dans ses bras et tomber contre le mur où il était adossé. Le bruit résonna douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Puis, plus rien. Le Geek devait être encore dans ses bras.

Il sentit la jalousie inonder ses membres. Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était SON Mathieu ! Un puceau ne devait pas toucher sa chair tendre et rugueuse en même temps, seul lui pouvait lui donner du plaisir! Car il était fait pour ça! Seule la baise pouvait le faire se sentir bien et il était LE spécialiste. Il avait été créé pour ça. Procurer du plaisir au jeune homme tandis que le gosse ne devait être qu'une victime sur lequel il déchaînerait sa frustration lié à son job de merde. Mathieu était à LUI et à personne d'autre. Jamais il ne l'accepterait !

Tout à coup, il se rendit compte du ridicule de ses pensées. Mathieu ne lui appartenait pas, loin de là. C'était son maître et lui son esclave...leur maître ! Si Mathieu le voulait, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de chacun d'eux...ou ne pas faire s'il ne les en trouvait pas digne ou s'en lassait.

Était-ce ça son erreur ? Il l'avait lassé ? Il se souvint du sort de Tatiana. Cette fille était si arrogante et sûre d'elle que ça l'avait conduit à sa perte, pourvu que ce ne soit pas son propre cas. Il ferait tout pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de son maître car sans lui, labourant violemment son cul, il n'était rien. Sa survie et son existence dépendait de Mathieu. Il ferait tout pour lui ! Quitte à en souffrir.

Il comprit alors que ce qu'il faisait avec le Geek était sa punition pour son inutilité. Prêt à l'affronter il tendit son ouïe et se remit à les écouter.

**\- Mathieu ? Pourquoi tu me fais un câlin ?**

**\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?**

Le lit grinça signe que Mathieu allait partir.

**\- Non, non** reprit la voix enfantine, **au contraire ! Mais d'habitude tu fais plutôt des câlins au Patron**

**\- Le Patron n'est pas tendre, on ne faisait pas de câlin avec lui...**

Le Patron n'en crut pas ses oreilles ! Mathieu voulait des câlins ? Bien sûr qu'il pourrai lui en faire même si...ça ne lui convenait pas... En même temps, qui était il pour juger les envies de l'Original, alors qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire stéréotype ? S'il voulait de la tendresse il lui en donnerait. Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il souhaiterait.

**\- Vous faîtes quoi ?**

**\- Tu lis des Hentaïs ?**

Silence approbateur.

**\- C'est ce qu'on faisait ensemble.**

**\- Mais, ça fait pas mal ?**

**\- Un peu, mais c'était vraiment agréable.**

**\- Ça l'est plus ?**

**\- C'est devenu ennuyeux. Le Patron ne sait pas être utile autrement, contrairement à toi. Lui, il est vide et ne pense qu'à ça ! Et les personnes inutiles ne m'intéresse pas.**

Le Patron comprit le message. Il devait faire autre chose s'il ne voulait pas être laissé pour compte ! ... Mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas seulement une question de pratiques sexuelles décevantes, comme c'était le cas avec Tatiana, Mathieu voulait autre chose que de la baise, des jeux de rôles glauques et des fantasmes étranges... Pourtant le Patron savait qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça.

**\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça ensemble ? Je sais que t'as pas envie de le faire avec le Patron mais moi je suis dif...**

Un gargouillement étouffé traversa les murs. Il contenu son cris de rage avec difficulté... ça aurait du être lui en ce moment entrain de l'embrasser pas l'autre puceau ! Il s'en voulut immédiatement,c'était le choix de Mathieu et il se devait de le respecter.

Il entendit le bruit de vêtements qui glissait sur les corps chauds, puis le bruit sourd de jeans tombant sur le sol. Le Geek poussa un petit cris mi surpris, mi excité.

**\- Tu aimes ça ?** Demanda la voix étranglée de Mathieu...comme s'il avait quelque chose en bouche.

La voix de l'enfant n'arrivait plus à articuler quoi que ce soit mais sa voix aiguë ne cachait pas le plaisir lubrique qu'il ressentait. Il entendait pratiquement le corps du Geek se tordre de plaisir sous les coups de langue parfait de son créateur enroulé autour de sa bite dure.

Tout à coup les bruits stoppèrent.

**\- Je risque de te faire mal si je vais plus loin. Tu veux continuer ?**

Il allait le pénétrer ! MERDE ! Si le gamin refusait il viendrait prendre sa place sans problème... de tout façon il ne refuserait pas. Ils avaient été créés pour le plaisir de Mathieu. Jamais ils ne pourraient refuser ce qu'il souhaitait. Comme prévu il accepta...et sa torture continua. Son ouïe dessinait le corps de Mathieu pilonnant avec frénésie le corps du puceau, tandis que celui-ci se tordait dans des postures ridicules sous le coup du plaisirs. Il entendait les cris du gamer monter en intensité. Ils s'espacèrent puis diminuèrent doucement…et finir par devenir silencieux.

Il poussa un soupire apaisé ! Il n'aurait plus à subir ça encore un fois...ou pas. Mathieu pouvait décider à tout moment de recommencer à le tourmenter, s'il ne lui trouvait pas de nouvelle utilité.

Tout à coup, il se rendit compte d'un truc bizarre dans l'excuse de son créateur, en dehors d'être complètement bidon... pourquoi avait-il parlé de l'autre plagieur ? Il aurait pu sortir n'importe quels mensonges, pourquoi celui-ci ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des actes futiles. Il fallait qu'il voit ces vidéos !

**\- On mange !** Cria une voix féminine le coupant dans ses planifications.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. S'il voulait manger il devait venir aux heures de repas, seul Mathieu pouvait manger quand il voulait, histoire d'éviter les dépenses inutiles. Il se posa sur la chaise et fixa ses doubles présents. La Fille commençant à les servir un par un, le Prof gribouillant des formules alambiquées sur des petit bouts de papiers, le Hippie qui étrangement semblait plutôt clean et... et le GEEK ! Il sentit sa fureur revenir à la charge, ce gosse osait se présenter devant lui tout sourire après avoir baisé le créateur juste sous ses oreilles. Il eut alors une idée pour se venger. Il le fixa derrière ses lunettes sombre. Au départ le gamin ne réagit pas, puis il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, ensuite il gigota sur sa chaise, gêné par le regard brûlant du criminel. Finalement il lui plongea son regard dans les verres sombres de la personnalité furax.

L'enfant perdit peu à peu ses couleurs devant la fureur évidente de son vis à vis. Ses colocataires le remarquèrent peu à peu et se concertèrent du regard. Finalement ce fut le Prof qui s'en chargea.

**\- Patron ? Pourrions-nous savoir se qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois plus différent qu'à l'accoutumé?**

Sans détourner le regard il lui répondit.

**\- Je me demandais juste si le gosse était heureux d'avoir servis de vide-couille.**

Les trois personnalités scrutèrent le visage rosissant de l'enfant.

**\- Il … ment ? Tu n'as pas … ?** interrogea la Fille gênée.

Son regard fuyant leur donna la réponse.

**\- Il s'est... pas... pas servi... de moi.** Commença t-il à douter.

Le Patron poussa un rire sonore.

**\- Parce que tu pensais quoi ? Qu'il t'aimait ? T'es tellement naïf !**

**\- C'est faux ! Mathieu t'as toujours interdit de me faire du mal car il m'aime !**

Les autres se regardèrent surpris du nom de son dépuceleur. Bien sur, ils savaient tous que Mathieu ne se gênait pas pour se faire plaisir dès qu'il en avait envie et tous s'était déjà retrouvé une dizaine de fois dans son lit, sur une table, contre un mur, dans des champs ...ou à peu près tous les endroits pouvant contenir une personne...ou plusieurs. Cependant, c'était surtout ce qui arrivait lorsque le dieu du sexe familial n'était pas là pour le contenter et lui amener son lot de putes. Ce qui de tout évidence n'avait pas été le cas cette fois.

Le sourire cruel du Patron s'agrandit. Sans le savoir il était tombé dans son piège, lui donnant les arguments parfait pour le détruire.

**\- Dans la famille on n'a toujours aimé baiser des puceaux... En même tant, on se comprend. Tu as l'air bien serré. Bien sûr qu'il a voulu te garder pour lui.**

Le Hippie s'interposa.

**\- Hey, gros. Arrête de lui faire du mal. C'est pas peace.**

Le Patron lui jeta un regard amusé derrière ses lunettes avant de sortir un sachet de bheu et de le mettre en évidence. Le Hippie comprit le message. S'il la bouclait pas, ces dealers refuserait de lui vendre quoi que ce soit. On ne défiait pas le Patron sans en subir les conséquences. Il voulu l'envoyer chier et protéger le petit, mais sa lâcheté et son fatalisme reprirent le-dessus. On ne pouvait rien faire contre le criminel. Il se rassit.

Le Patron jeta un regard au deux autres. La Fille, sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, était retenu par le Prof sachant bien quelles pourraient être leur propres conséquences.

Le criminel se retourna vers l'enfant.

**\- Alors, il t'a prit comment ? J'espère que t'en a bien profité car à partir de maintenant tu ne pourras plus jamais le baiser ! Mathieu en a rien à foutre des inutiles.**

Le Patron eut une poussé de joie malsaine lorsqu'il vit le visage du Geek perdre de ses couleurs. Mathieu lui avait dit clairement que les personne inutiles ne l'intéressait pas et le Patron venait de lui prouver qu'il faisait maintenant partie de ceux-ci.

Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et lorsque le Patron rajouta à son malheur en lui disant qu'il le remplacerait en le menottant dans sa cave. Il éclata en sanglot en criant tout son malheur à la face du monde. Les personnalités se bouchèrent les oreilles face à la voix stridente. Tandis que le Patron riait dans son coin ! Il avait commencé sa vengeance et il était loin de l'avoir fini.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volé et un Mathieu furieux en sortie.

**\- Ferme ta gueule ! Y en a qui bosse !**

Les dernière espoirs du gosse s'envolèrent. Le Patron avait raison. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, la tête dans l'oreiller essayant d'étouffer ses insupportables gémissements, histoire de ne pas décevoir encore plus son créateur.

Mathieu jeta un regard au Patron, celui-ci fit une mine innocente que le jeune homme ne crut pas une seconde mais il s'en foutait du gosse. Il ne lui avait été utile que pour faire enrager le Patron, faudrait pas en plus s'occuper de cette sous-merde. Il retourna bosser.

Les personnalités reprirent le repas silencieusement. À la fin de celui-ci la Fille tandis une assiette remplit à l'homme en noir.

**\- Pour Mathieu.**

Il la prit, se dirigea vers la porte, y frappa trois coup, attendit en vain une réponse, ouvrit la porte et tomba sur son créateur regardant avec dégoût une vidéo d'un de ses collègues. Il était totalement concentré sur celle-ci qu'il n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

**\- Hey, gamin ! C'est lui le plagieur ?**

Mathieu sursauta et se retourna surprit.

**\- D'abord, ne m'appelle pas "gamin". Ensuite, ouais, c'est lui ! Et pour finir, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**\- Désolée.** s'excusa t-il. Il valait mieux lui obéir vu son humeur. **Je t'amenai à manger mais comme tu répondais pas...**

**\- Ok. Tu peux partir !**

Il allait faire demi-tour mais la vidéo passant encore retint son attention.

**\- Tu veux que je te débarrasse de ce gêneur ?**

Le sourire de Mathieu lui fit comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui depuis le début.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier où était griffonné une adresse.

**\- Ne le tue pas ! J'ai pas envie que l'on se pose de question ! Contente toi de lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il arrête !**

**\- Ça marche.**

Il alla dans sa chambre, y prit sa batte de base-ball, son flingue et sa cagoule. Mathieu aurait ce qu'il voudrait.

Il prit un taxi, lui donna une adresse proche de la maison du plagieur. Arrivé à destination il parcourut un petit kilomètre à pied. Il tomba devant une vielle maison en pierre avec un petit jardin remplit d'Hortensia, il les méprisa du regard et sonna à la porte. Une silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffés lui ouvrit la porte puis tomba raide sur le sol, du sang sortant de ses tempes.

_Oui je sais, la soumission du Patron peut paraître OOC mais, comme dit plus haut, il ne réagit ainsi qu'avec Mathieu, autrement c'est le criminel pervers que l'on connaît (suffit de voir la manière dont il traite le Geek)._

_Si, vous avez des critiques à faire sur ce début de fic pensez à me laisser des reviews ^^_

_Je vous crucifixe_

_Déponia_

_**RA : nice chapitre, ça fait bizarre de voir le patron aussi soumis ! Bon, j'ai ma réserve de dolipranes et de cookies.. parée pour tes prochains chapitres, lady .**_


	2. Le monde est dirigé par la douleur

_Salut les cadavres._

_Il semble que j'ai écrit Mathieu différemment que ce que je pensais, vous avez l'air de le voir comme un nymphomane alors que mon but était juste de montrer un mec aimant le sexe et ne se gênant pas car ayant des corps consentant sous la main... Mais il semble que ce soit raté, dommage._

_Deuxièmement, même si le titre de la fic vous a trompé il n'y aura pas QUE des lemons. Si l'histoire n'en a pas besoin, je n'en écrit pas ou je passe sous ellipse (avec les habitudes sexuelles de Mathieu/Patron, ça dépasserai laaaaaaarrrrrrggggggggeeeemmmmmeeeeennnttttttt la centaine de chapitres...voir plus)_

_Voici la suite de la fic qui m'amuse de plus en plus *sourire cruel* Vous allez TELLEMENT me haïr ! Je vous préviens, pour les âmes sensibles (déjà, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez survécus au chapitre 1 ? Félicitation!) Je vais pas me gêner pour m'amuser avec mon très cher Patron, donc va y avoir un peu (beaucoup) de violence ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

Il se sentit mal, la nausée montait peu à peu et il craignait de vomir dans cette cagoule avec

laquelle son ravisseur l'avais revêtu. La peur de sentir son visage macérer dans ses dégueulis suffit à lui faire nettement baisser la sensation de remontée gastrique. Malheureusement, son mal de crâne s'intensifia et le sang séché recouvrant ses tempes ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Il essaya de se remémorer ses dernières actions. Il était sur son Facebook en train de consulter les messages des fans et... Il lui manquait des éléments ! Il ne restait jamais longtemps sur cette page, or il se rappelait y avoir passé plusieurs heures, à regarder régulièrement ses notifications. Il attendait donc un message, mais de qui ? Son esprit restait résolument vide et sa peur s'accentua.

Se calmer en pensant à des souvenirs habituels lui rappelait à quel point sa situation ne l'était

pas...et ça le terrifiait presque autant que les grincements du parquet sous la chaise à laquelle il était attaché.

Il avait continuellement l'impression d'être épié, disséqué et compilé par son tortionnaire... Enfin, son futur tortionnaire vu qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait. Il s'était contenté de le ligoter à une chaise avec des cordes rêches qui lui brûlait la peau à chaque minuscule mouvement, y compris de respiration. Sa vue était masquée par la cagoule sous laquelle était posée des lunettes de piscine recouvert d'un tissu noir épais, gênant totalement l'utilisation de ses yeux. Sans parler du bâillon l'empêchant de déglutir facilement, renforçant son envie de vomir malgré la menace de l'odeur putride qu'il aurait à subir, ni de la séquestration semblant durer depuis des heures et aggravant peu à peu son effroi. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le bilan de la merde dans laquelle il était, il calma ses battements de cœur affolés. Il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation… Autant accepter les événements pour mieux les combattre au lieu de s'inquiéter inutilement.

-** Et bien, je me demandais si tu allais finir par te calmer un jour !** Retentit une voix ne pouvant être reconnue, étouffée derrière un tissu.

Le jeune homme sentit son souffle s'accélérer sous la peur. Il était dans la même pièce que son

ravisseur qui, de tout évidence, l'observait depuis de longues minutes...comme avec un cobaye.

Sa respiration redevint irrégulière.

-** Tu vas pas recommencer à flipper alors que je t'ai encore rien fait !**

Justement, c'était le « encore » qui le terrifiait. Il essaya de parler malgré le bâillon, mais ne récolta pour ses efforts qu'un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

-**Ta gueule, ga...** il se reprit au dernier moment. **Ta gueule !**

Antoine cessa tout mouvement.

\- **Tu t'en est sûrement pas rendu compte mais tu t'es foutu dans une merde noire en te mettant au travers de ma route, et crois-moi, ceux qui le font ne survivent pas longtemps !... Du moins pour les personnes normales. Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas. Tu m'as personnellement fait chier ! Donc je vais faire une exception à mes habitudes et jouer un peu avec la nourriture !**

La dernière phrase siffla dans ses oreilles comme l'une des pires menaces qu'on lui ait jamais faite.

-** Et j'aime entendre ma nourriture crier quand je m'amuse avec elle!**

Il retira le bâillon et la cagoule. La bouche du jeune homme resta désespérément silencieuse,

l'angoisse trop présente dans ses tripes.

-** Tu ne veux pas crier ? Libre à toi... on verra combien de temps tu tiendras.**

Il entendit le sourire sadique ressortir de la voix.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment et bégaya de terreur.

-** Vous faites erreur, je ne vous ai rien fait !**

Il se prit une baffe qui fit s'effondrer la chaise sur le parquet dans un craquement de planches usées par le temps.

-** Tu es Antoine Daniel ! Crois-moi, je vais bien m'amuser !**

Le jeune homme perdit son dernier espoir. Ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était vraiment lui la cible. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper des mains de ce sadique, semblant lui en vouloir personnellement. Mais aussi loin qu'il cherchait, il ne voyait personne qui pourrait le détester à ce point. Il avait toujours été un mec un peu bizarre et à l'écart, cependant il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ennemis, et les quelques un qu'il avait n'auraient jamais pu se venger ainsi.

Il cherchait encore qui pouvait être son bourreau lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se prendre coup sur coup.

-** Tu te permets de penser à autre chose pendant que je te parle, connard !**

Il vomit un mélange de bile et de sang.

-** PUTAIN ! Tu m'as dégueulassé mes chaussures ! Connard !**

Il sentit le genou de son agresseur s'enfoncer cruellement juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique. Il essaya de gémir de douleur en vain, son souffle était pratiquement bloqué. Il sentit des étoiles d'un noir lumineux valser devant ses yeux.

-** Ho, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, ce serait trop simple !**

Une main lui attrapa les épaules et tordit son bras dans un geste non naturel, il poussa un cri de supplice avant de sentir son articulation se déchirer sous la force de la torsion.

Instinctivement sa tête partit en arrière et tapa douloureusement sur le bois, son masque glissa un peu de ses yeux. Il put alors voir pendant quelques secondes les lunettes sombres du Patron avant que ce dernier, découvrant son erreur, ne lui enfonce un poing plein de son propre sang dans le globe oculaire et ne lui remette son masque.

Le Patron se releva en se massant, son poignet devenant presque douloureux à force de bleuir le corps de cet enfoiré. La violence dont il avait fait preuve avait réussi à calmer son érection. Il attendrait patiemment d'avoir rempli sa mission afin d'être enfin contenté.

Cependant, il n'était pas masochiste et se défoncer les poings jusqu'à en saigner n'était pas vraiment sa définition du bon moment. Il fouilla dans le fond de ses poches et y trouva un canif rouillé. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de le dédaigner. C'était trop propre, trop habituel. Tout le monde se coupait un jour ou l'autre, que ça soit avec des feuilles, des couteaux ou des bouts de verre. Certes il pouvait faire ressentir à tout être humain une souffrance infinie avec cet outil mais rien d'assez original pour étancher sa rage.

Il était vraiment furieux contre le voleur. Jamais son créateur ne lui avait refusé quelque chose d'aussi vital que la baise et il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais fait sans ce salopard de plagieur !

Le Patron sentit la colère monter en lui. Il était sur le point de simplement l'attaquer au couteau lorsqu'il se rappela du teaser caché dans une de ses poches intérieures. Un sourire sadique déforma son visage. Il l'alluma et approcha l'objet de l'oreille du prisonnier.

Antoine frémit en entendant le bourdonnement caractéristique résonner dans sa boite crânienne. Le sadique semblait prendre plaisir à le laisser comme ça, à attendre, juste en le menaçant. Le teaser évita sa peau et se rapprocha de la deuxième oreille. Il partit de nouveau vers la première. Antoine avait l'impression d'être cerné par des milliers de teaser pénétrant son espace vital pour l'attaquer à tout moment. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour que son bourreau réagisse avant que le vrombissement ne lui fasse perdre complètement le sens de la réalité.

-** Je vous en supplie.** Dit-il dans un murmure.** Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais...**

Il fut coupé par la première décharge qui lui arracha un cri, puis rien d'autre. Seul le grésillement l'entourait encore, tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il se tut, espérant que le courant passant sur sa peau n'était qu'une simple punition pour avoir osé parler. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi puis, tout à coup, sans le moindre avertissement, la main posa l'objet contre sa joue. Il hurla de douleur, son corps tressautant encore et encore. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais son corps relié à la chaise l'en empêchait. La peau commença à griller et à dégager une odeur insupportable, mélangeant larmes et peau craquelée. _(c'est marrant comme j'ai souvent envie de manger un barbecue pendant que j'écris...pensez à moi la prochaine fois que vous en faites un ;) )_

Le Patron retira l'objet de la peau. Antoine s'était évanouit, à quoi bon continuer ? Il releva la chaise, vérifia l'état de santé du jeune homme puis sortit de la pièce en sifflotant, heureux. La haine qu'il ressentait depuis le matin avait commencé à s'envoler depuis qu'il l'avait déchargée dans cette correction... la première d'une longue lignée avant de laisser enfin Antoine s'enfuir chez lui où l'attendait déjà un petit mot lui rappelant que son bourreau pouvait venir le tourmenter quand il en avait envie... lui, ou sa famille !

Si même ainsi MrAntoineDaniel trouvait encore la force, l'inspiration, ou l'envie de publier encore une de ses vidéos, il devrait passer au niveau supérieur ! Le criminel l'espérait presque. Certes, Mathieu ne voulait pas qu'il meurt pour l'instant, à son grand malheur, mais il reviendra peut être sur sa décision...à moins qu'il ne lui demande de détruire complètement le podcasteur en le remodelant selon ses envies... l'idée lui plaisait bien. Il avait déjà réussi à le faire supplier sans mal. Après quelques mois il pourrait même le faire le remercier de ces traitements. Un vide nerfs qu'il pourrait utiliser chez lui avec l'autorisation de l'Original... ça valait le coup ! _(pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris je parle de torture ^^)_

Antoine se réveilla en sueur et faillit tomber de la chaise où il s'était de toute évidence endormi, son cauchemar encore bien présent dans son esprit. Il frissonna en ressentant dans sa peau les coups cruels de l'inconnu. Il se leva sans mal et scruta son corps, ne découvrant pas le moindre petit bleu. Il se dirigea en courant vers sa salle de bain et découvrit avec stupeur sa peau sans la moindre blessure. Même son épaule, qu'il était sûr de retrouver détruite, semblait allez bien et sa joue était toujours aussi lisse que la dernière fois où il l'avait regardé dans le miroir. Il resta ainsi choqué de longues minutes avant de se reprendre. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, certes extrêmement réaliste, mais un rêve tout de même. Il retourna dans sa chambre en caressant la chair de son visage, de son bras droit, persuadé d'en avoir perdu l'habilité quelques heures auparavant.

Il se posta devant son ordi et regarda l'heure : à peine cinq heure s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il en était maintenant convaincu. Le montage du What The Cut sortit la veille au soir l'avait épuisé au point de complètement dérégler ses songes. Sans parler du stress lié au message envoyé dont il n'avait toujours aucune réponse...

Il espérait vraiment que Mathieu Sommet ne le voyait pas comme un plagieur. Il ne connaissait pas SLG avant et, certes, il était en tort et il aurait dû se renseigner, mais il ne l'avait pas fait et était prêt à s'excuser officiellement ou même à arrêter son émission pour éviter une stupide guerre des clans. _(Minuit si tu passes par là spécial dédicace ^^)_

Il souhaitait plutôt proposer une rencontre pour tout mettre au point. Son collègue semblait plutôt sympa, peut-être accepterait il... s'il ne le voyait pas comme un ennemi !

Il jeta un regard anxieux à ses messages et y découvrit celui de Mathieu. Une boule d'angoisse prit place dans son ventre. Il hésita à tout refermer et se barricader dans sa chambre sans même regarder la réponse, cependant c'était bien trop immature et irresponsable pour lui. Il cliqua et le message s'ouvrit.

_Donnez-moi un C ! Donnez-moi un L ! Donnez-moi un I !Donnez-moi deux F !Donnez-moi un H !... ... ... La flemme de continuer. Le mot c'est Cliffhanger !_

_Et avant d'avoir ENCORE les mêmes erreurs, ce n'est toujours pas de la torture vu qu'il n'essaie pas de détruire Antoine (il en a envie mais ne le fait pas !). Par contre, je me suis quand même amusée à écrire ça ^^_

_Et, inutile de me le dire, j'ai remarqué que le teaser à une batterie illimité ^^_

_Pensez à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous laisse avec mes DEUX correctrices (ouais, maintenant elles sont deux et je les adore)_

_Je vous démembre_

_Déponia_

_**RA : haaa... ça manquait de sang tout ça ! (se barre très loin) Mais au moins ça manquait pas de fautes. Tu me dois une boîte de choco et des sushis à l'ananas cocotte ! cookies ?**_

_**Skaedr : Nan ! Pas de boîte de cookies-choco-sushis-ananas pour le Ragoût ! Elle a osé laisser de terribles fautes d'orthographe juste pour me défoncer les yeux ! Je l'ai vu ! Elle l'a fait exprès ! **_

_**En dédommagement, payez-moi un séjour aux Bahamas… *tend la main de manière innocente***_


	3. Le monde est dirigé par le mensonge

_Yo les cadavres !  
Comment allez vous ? Moi bien car je suis en VACANCES ! Cependant ne vous attendez pas à une augmentation des publications, le BAC de français approche et mon boulot augmente.  
Bonne lecture  
Déponia_

_Réponse à la review anonymes_

_Manon :_

_Car je suis quelqu'un de profondément haïssable !_

_Je t'écharpe_

_Déponia_

Il passa ses mains sous une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait amené. Il grogna sous le contact froid. La prochaine fois il choisira une maison avec eau courante, c'était franchement pas agréable ! Il regarda avec fascination le sang se diluer dans le liquide prenant une teinte envoutante. Il avait toujours adoré cette couleur ocre diluée et cherchait à la voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Tout à coup, son portable dans sa poche vibra. Il se sécha rapidement les mains sur son bas de pantalon et décrocha.

La voix surexcitée et tintée d'une pointe de crainte de son créateur retentit.  
**  
\- Ça avance ?**

**\- Ouais, je lui ai pas encore révélé ce que tu veux mais je le fait dans quelques minutes.**

**\- Ouf... juste à temps ! Arrête tout, tout de suite !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Faut que t'arrêtes la raclée immédiatement ! Je t'ai envoyé le Prof, il sait quoi faire !**

**\- Putain, Gamin ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe !**

**\- Pas le temps, le Prof t'expliquera sur le chemin du retour ! Tu es dans la maison abandonnée près de la rocade ouest ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Il arrive dans dix minutes, en attendant laisse l'autre seul et ne lui fait plus RIEN !  
**  
Il raccrocha. Le Patron balança l'appareil sur le mur opposé avec rage.

Comment pouvait-il le laisser comme ça après l'avoir autant frustré ? En lui envoyant quatre-yeux en plus ! PUTAIN ! Qu'avait-il encore prévu ? Il eut à peine le temps de continuer ses réflexions que son vis apparut en sueur.

**\- T'es en avance !** Dit-il, appréciateur.

**\- Plus c'est fait rapidement, moins de chance on a que ça loupe.**

**\- Tu m'expliques !**

**\- Pas le temps, même pour un génie comme moi cela pourrait rater !  
**  
Il était sur le point de l'envoyer chier lorsqu'il se souvint des ordres de Mathieu, « le Prof t'expliquera sur le chemin du retour ». Il le conduisit dans la chambre vide où Antoine respirait difficilement, toujours autant saucissonné à la chaise. Lorsqu'il entendit les plaques de bois craquer sous le poids des personnalités, il se mit à supplier, la voix remplie de peur et de larmes.  
**  
\- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi... je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, je vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai, mais je vous en prie arrêtez.**

Loin de s'émouvoir, le Prof lui fit signe de l'assommer, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Il le retourna sur le dos, prit sa nuque entre ses doigts et serra d'un geste ferme. Le corps du jeune homme se relâcha rapidement, raide mais encore vivant.

Le scientifique sortit d'immenses seringues et d'étranges capteurs reliés à un ordinateur portable qu'il plaça sur la peau du vidéaste.

**\- Et bien, mon cher collègue vous n'y êtes pas allés, comme on dit, « de main morte ».**

**\- On m'a dit de le défoncer, j'allais pas me gêner !**

**\- Heureusement je suis arrivé à temps. quelques minutes de plus et il aurai tété insoignable !  
**  
Le Patron tiqua sur le « soigner » ! Donc, il voulait le guérir... PUTAIN ! Où était passé le manipulateur lui ayant demandé froidement d'éliminer la concurrence ? Il s'était découvert une conscience ? Impossible, il ne l'aurait pas assommé si c'était le cas. Tout ça n'avait aucun putain de sens ! Et depuis quand le Prof avait-il des engins pour reconstituer le corps d'une personne en quelques minutes ? Et d'ailleurs, s'il l'avait créé, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas breveté au nom de Mathieu, histoire de dégager un peu d'argent ? Voir la peau et les os se reformer à grande vitesse le terrifiait, sa force ne servirait à rien si les blessures restaient aussi peu de temps... il deviendrait inutile. Et l'inutilité signifiait la disparition. Il frissonna, terrifié par cette éventualité.  
**  
\- Et bien, c'est terminé pour la partie la plus simple. Maintenant nous allons devoir le...**

**\- Putain ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?**

**\- T'as entendu Mathieu ? Nous n'avons pas suffisament de temps pour ça !**  
**  
\- Ça, je comprend merci ! **Dit-il ironiquement. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire chez lui ? Si c'est pour violer sa copine, je peux te dire qu'on l'a déjà ici.**

Il désigna dédaigneusement la main droite du vidéaste. À quoi ça servait d'avoir une certaine notoriété sur internet si on n'en profitait pas pour se taper des groupies ? Il était franchement con... voir pire : puceau !

Le scientifique le regarda d'un air hautain.****

**\- Pour lui, tes actes ne seront qu'un songe dû au manque de sommeil, allié au stress.**

Le criminel le fixa, circonspect, mais ayant confiance en l'intelligence de son créateur, il ne fit pas plus de réflexions et aida son double à transporter le trop grand corps du vidéaste dans le coffre exigu de la voiture de Mathieu.

Le Patron tiqua devant celle-ci, Mathieu refusait que ses personnalités utilise sa caisse (qu'ils avaient pourtant tous payé) à moins d'une urgence, cela devait vraiment lui rapporter beaucoup pour qu'il fasse une telle exception ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur son but et n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle d'avoir les réponses qui lui avaient été refusées à nouveau par le scientifique dans la voiture, en désignant le coffre. Il avait donc passé tout le trajet à ruminer silencieusement ses interrogations.

Ils arrivèrent finalement. Ils ouvrirent le coffre et regardèrent l'assommé dormir paisiblement. Les deux hommes l'attrapèrent par les épaules et les jambes, le transportèrent jusqu'à la porte. Le criminel l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule. Les yeux du génie scrutèrent le salon avant de trouver l'endroit précis où il fallait le poser. Ils déposèrent le corps massif sur sa chaise, devant son ordinateur, appuyèrent sa tête contre le rebord de la table, en faisant bien attention de ne pas effleurer le clavier, avant de partir sur la pointe des pieds. En emportant avec eux le petit mot plein d'amour qu'avait écrit le Patron cinq heures plus tôt.

Il montèrent de nouveau dans la voiture et filèrent le plus loin possible de la maison. Une fois à quelques kilomètres le Patron décida qu'il était finalement temps d'avoir ses réponses !

**\- Alors ? Tu m'expliques !**

L'autre semblait gêné par la question.  
**  
\- Mathieu t'expliqueras à la maison.**

Un canon froid sur sa tempe le fit étrangement changer d'avis.  
**  
\- Antoine a envoyé un message à Mathieu en lui proposant de se parler.**

**\- Il l'a pas envoyé chier ?**

**\- Et bien vois-tu...**

La sécurité de l'arme s'abaissa.  
**  
\- Commence pas à me prendre pour un con !  
**  
Il déglutit péniblement.  
**  
\- Tu as vu la montée d'abonnés que l'on a eu après la collaboration avec Alexis Breut, dit LinksTheSun. Mathieu pense qu'il pourrait faire pareil avec ce Antoine Daniel dit MrAntoineDaniel !**

**\- Il est moins connu.**

**\- Pour l'instant, nonobstant à la vitesse où la croissance de ses abonnés évolue, il se pourrait qu'il nous dépasse dans peu de temps, et au lieu d'éliminer la menace, autant s'en servir.**

**\- Pas con !**

**\- C'est Mathieu. **Renchérit le génie.

**\- Ouais.**

La fin du voyage se fit en silence, tandis que les deux personnalités appréhendaient les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offrait à eux. Plus Mathieu aurait de vues, plus il aurait d'argent, plus vite il pourrait abandonner son travail pourri, plus son humeur s'améliorerait et moins ils auraient à souffrir des privations dû à son besoin de se calmer les nerfs, que ce soit d'ordre sexuel (cf : premier chapitres ^^), de sortie (ou comment faire passer la Fille en mode *glace sur le canapé en robe de chambre h24*), de nourriture (même s'ils souffraient de la faim ils ne pouvaient pas en mourir vu qu'il n'étaient pas vivant), de divertissements (un Geek interdit de jeux-vidéos !), de drogues (un Hippie clean n'est pas beau à voir, surtout lorsqu'il n'a droit à sa came que pendant les tournages) ou de cobayes (devoir faire ses expériences sur soi et noter les observations en même temps n'est pas la meilleur idée au monde).

Bref, ils allaient être tranquille pendant un bon moment, sans parler de la récompense à laquelle ils auraient droit après avoir réussi cette mission ! Ça allait être génial !

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et tombèrent sur le Geek.

**\- Mathieu est dans le salon !**

Le Prof et le Patron, après avoir prit la peine d'expulser violemment le gamer de leur chemin, se retrouvèrent devant un Mathieu en plein crise de caféine. Il marchait rapidement de long en large tout en se rongeant les ongles. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se précipita vers eux.

**\- On a réussi.** Répondit la voix criarde du Prof à la question muette.

Mathieu poussa un soupir apaisé.  
**  
\- Bon boulot. **Il les fixa, fier d'eux.** Vous voulez des récompenses ?  
**  
Le regard lubrique du Prof s'égara sur les formes engageantes de la Fille. Mathieu le capta et fit un clin d'œil au scientifique.

**\- C'est une bonne idée. Fille, tu sais quoi faire ?**

**\- Non ! Je refuse !** Hurla la féministe.** Je serai pas la récompense de cet obsédé ! Il n'a qu'à aller se construire une poupée gonflable !**

Le yeux du créateur prirent une lueur dangereuse. Toutes les personnalités, à l'exception de la Fille et du Geek, frémirent. Ils l'avaient déjà vu comme ça et aucun n'avait pu oublier les conséquences de Cette Rébellion.

La voix de Mathieu gronda.

**\- Tu refuses de m'obéir !**

Elle comprit son erreur et blêmit en se rappelant à son tour de Ce Moment.

**\- Non, non Mathieu ! C'est pas ce que tu crois mais... elle essayait de se rattraper, sentant le danger venir.**

**\- Alors tu veux bien le suivre ?** La voix était d'un calme mortel, contrastant avec son corps, bougeant frénétiquement, subissant encore les effets du trop plein de café.

**\- C'est que...** elle hésita.

L'Originel ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il lui attrapa la main, elle lui jeta un regard suppliant, en vain.

Le corps de la féministe commença à fondre, s'étalant peu à peu sur le parquet ciré devant les yeux gênés de ses frères. Chacun se rappelait le changement de personnalité du Geek ayant osé troller Mathieu de bon matin. À l'époque, ses doubles étaient plus libres de sortir et de rentrer à n'importe quelle heure sans forcément le prévenir mais ils étaient tous présents ce matin là.

Le jeune homme furax lui avait attrapé l'épaule et l'avait fait fondre, puis une fois son corps devenu une mare jaunâtre, il l'avait de nouveau touché, recréant tel un artiste un nouveau double, passant du T-shirt jaune à rouge, comme pour effacer le passé. Mathieu fit de même cette fois ci et la Fille réapparut avec une nouvelle coiffure

Mathieu reprit la parole.

**\- T'as envie d'aller avec le Prof et de faire tout ce qu'il dit, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Bien sûr.** Minauda t-elle. **Il est tellement beau, intelligent et parfait !**

Ils partirent tout le deux vers le labo, sous le regard approbateur de Mathieu et terrifié des autres. Voir leur créateur en action était affreux. Tous savaient que si un jour ils faisaient une remarque déplacée ou désobéissaient, il pouvait les détruire ainsi sans la moindre petite trace de compassion. Comme le montrait le regard jovial qu'il porta à nouveau sur eux.  
**  
\- Patron, ça te dis de venir chercher ta récompense dans ma chambre ?**

Le Patron était encore choqué du traitement infligé à la Fille. Or, il ne voulait pas subir le même sort. Il lui emboîta alors le pas en espérant qu'il pourrait quand même bander.

_Je sais, je n'ai pas répondu au cliffhanger du dernier chapitre et ça m'amuse d'en foutre un deuxième.  
Comme une certaine personne *regarde Skaedr* a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de m'étrangler après ce chapitre (ceci explique une partie de ce pseudo), je vais aller me construire un petit bunker, rien que pour cette fois. (cette anecdote est véridique)  
Je vous fusille  
Déponia_

_**RA est indisponible, RA est à l'église, en train de remercier Raptor Jésus d'avoir vu beaucoup moins de fautes que d'habitude !**_

_**Skaedr: Je confirme que j'étrangle souvent Déponia... Mais je vous promet de pas trop l'abîmer, du moins pas avant la fin de cette fic. en espérant que mes mauvaises habitudes ne feront pas baisser le nombre de cliffhanger qu'elle est capable de pondre à la minute ^^ (En revanche y'a un truc pour lequel je vais pas me retenir de faire sauter son bunker, c'est qu'elle a VRAIMENT mal orthographié mon nom... **__j'ai corrigé cette erreur;-) __**)**_


	4. Le monde est dirigé par le désir

_Yoh les cadavres._

_Je sais, le chapitre a pris du temps à sortir mais je n'ai plus d'avance dans les chapitres donc ce sera toujours aussi lent à sortir (remarquez le nombre de répétitions que contient cette phrase ! À ce niveau là, ça devient un talent!)_

_Autre chose, aucun lime n'était prévu dans ce chapitre...en fait seules les premières lignes étaient prévues, autrement tout a été imaginé en écrivant, donc certains développements de personnalités n'étaient pas prévus. Vous allez encore plus détester les personnalités ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

**Salut,**

**J'ai entendu parler de toi et je dois bien avouer que j'en ai rien à foutre de ton pseudo-plagiat.**

**Tes vidéos sont géniales et originales et il ne faut surtout pas que tu les arrêtes. Certes, c'est la même idée mais je ne l'ai pas inventé ;-)**

**Je vais essayer de calmer le jeu avec mes abonnés. Ça sera plus cool pour toi.**

**Cependant, on a un problème avec les vidéos choisies. Si tu veux on peut rester en contact pour ne pas prendre les mêmes… ça te dis ?**

**Salut.**

**Mathieu**

Antoine poussa un soupir rassuré ! Mathieu était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa et son idée était loin d'être conne.

**Merci, tu me sauves la vie ^^**

**C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée que l'on soit en contact.**

**06 XX XX XX XX **_(l'auteur assume sa flemmardise de trouver un numéro)_**, si tu veux m'appeler, c'est plus simple que Facebook.**

A peine eut-il le temps de l'envoyer, qu'il avait déjà un SMS d'arrivé.

**Tu donnes facilement ton numéro ! Mais t'as raison c'est plus pratique. Là j'ai quelques trucs à faire mais on pourrait se parler ce soir.**

Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

**Bien sûr, je veux pas te déranger, à toute.**

C'était vraiment une bonne idée de ne pas le déranger, étant donné que le corps endormi de son amant reposait sur son bras droit. Mathieu passa sa main dans ses cheveux plein de gel. Il aimait bien cette sensation sur les doigts, elle lui en rappelait une autre bien plus sexuelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler faiblement face à cette idée. _(merci à Skaedr pour m'avoir dit ça en plein milieu d'un cours d'histoire alors qu'on est au premier rang ! J'ai jamais fait un aussi bon investissement qu'en te faisant découvrir SLG !)__**(S: j'aurais fais pareil au dernier rang, tu sais... Y'a pas d'endroit pour imaginer des trucs, et si ça t'intéresses, je peux te trouver des connotations sexuelles dans un pyjama ou même un chameau... ça intéresse quelqu'un ?)**__( dans mon cas j'ai déjà trouvé)(__**RA : je ne vous connais plus vous deux !**__) (comme si tu étais pas exactement comme nous ^^) Le_ criminel remua dans son sommeil, ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de découvrir le visage de l'Originel qui le fixait en souriant.

**\- Bien dormi ?**

**\- Magnifiquement bien. Ça m'avait manqué.**

Mathieu sourit, amusé. Il avait vu dans la posture de sa personnalité une légère trace d'angoisse après qu'il ait remodelé la Fille. Un moment il avait même cru distinguer un dégoût de son créateur, cependant il venait de lui prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement, il n'aimait pas plus que ça coucher avec un corps non-consentant...

Il avait bien pensé utiliser le Hippie en tant que pièce de rechange mais malgré ces longues années de pratique libertine, il était loin d'atteindre le sublime professionnalisme du Patron laissant ses émotions influer sur ses capacités. Le beatnik l'aimait de tout son cœur et était incapable de ne penser qu'au sexe. Il demandait toujours des caresses, des câlins, des baisers... Quelle perte de temps ! La baise avant tout !

Enfin, c'était pas exactement ça, lui ce qu'il aimait c'était de dominer totalement l'autre. La puissance qu'il obtenait pendant ces moments était orgasmique ! Il était le roi ! Il pouvait donner des récompenses tout comme il pouvait les enlever ! Il était le maître, et eux ses possessions ! Une telle sensation de pouvoir... Personne ne pourrait résister à une telle emprise sur un autre être humain ! Lui n'essayait même pas et se contentait de l'utiliser dès qu'il le pouvait !

Il secoua un peu la tête de son amant pour déloger son bras, et grimaça à cause des fourmis lui remontant le long de son membre.

**\- Lève-toi. J'ai faim.**

Le criminel grogna mais obéit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**\- Fait moi un café, Patron !**

L'autre hocha la tête. Mathieu fit un sourire si éblouissant que son double ne put qu'aller le lui chercher le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme était si beau lorsqu'il pensait au café ! C'était la seule chose à laquelle il était accro. Depuis son adolescence, il avait décidé de ne s'accrocher à rien pour laisser à ses potentiels ennemis le moins de points faibles possibles. Pourtant, lorsqu'après une énième nuit de sommeil chez une de ses conquêtes d'un soir, il n'avait trouvé que ça pour se désaltérer, il était tombé amoureux de la boisson et depuis ne la lâchait plus.

Étonnamment ce ne fut pas le criminel qui lui apporta la boisson. Un enfant au T-shirt rouge transportait difficilement la tasse en essayant de ne rien faire tomber. Mathieu ne supporterait pas de perdre un centilitre de caféine à cause de la maladresse de sa personnalité et vu ce qu'il allait lui demander il valait mieux le mettre de bonne humeur.

Le vidéaste prit la tasse et commença à boire tout en observant la faible personnalité se trémoussant mal à l'aise sur le rebord de son lit.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale gosse ?**

**\- Hier tu m'avais promis que l'on irait à la salle d'arcade ensemble... tu veux bien encore ?**

Mathieu leva un sourcil, surprit. Il n'avait dit ça que pour convaincre le gosse de s'offrir à lui, sans parler du potentiel enrageant que subissait le Patron. Cependant, le Geek semblait espérer...il réfléchit quelques secondes sur son emploi du temps et hocha la tête._ (l'auteur non plus n'avait pas l'intention de continuer leur relation ^^)_

**\- Va demander à la Fille de te maquiller pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. On part dans une heure.**

**\- Heu...c'est que...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Elle est au labo avec le Prof.**

Mathieu poussa un soupir amusé.

**\- Je vais aller la chercher dans cinq minutes, le temps de m'habiller.**

Il sorti de sous la couette et vit l'autre se détourner pudiquement. Il s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras tout en collant son bassin contre les fesses du gamer.

**\- Tu ne veux plus me regarder... Pourtant tu semblais apprécier hier.**

Un hoquet étonné lui répondit devant ce contact qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir. Mathieu posa son menton dans le creux de la nuque du jeune homme et y posa ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste. D'un coup d'œil il vit que l'effet était immédiat.

Il passa sa main sur la cuisse s'approchant peu à peu de la partie sensible.

**\- Mathieu...s'il te plait...** murmura t-il.

Celui-ci mordilla gentiment gentiment la chair tendre.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

**\- Je... je.**

Les balbutiements commençaient à le lasser. Il prit son cou entre ses dents, et y imprima un suçon.

**\- Dit moi clairement ce que tu veux !**

**\- Caresse la !**

Le vidéaste défit la ceinture, baissa de son autre main le pantalon. Il malaxa quelques secondes les fesses de son cadet avant d'enlever le tissu gênant.

L'enfant ne pu retenir un gémissement de contentement lorsqu'une main entoura le piquet de son entre-jambe. Il prit la peau entre ses doigts et le branla doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement découvrant peu à peu le gland humide. Mathieu sentais sa propre érection claquer contre la fente des fesses du cadet. Il avait envie de le prendre tout de suite et il semblait bien préparé. Il augmenta un peu le rythme, prêt à lui même se faire plaisir. Tout à coup l'enfant éjacula dans la main de son ainé. Mathieu regarda sa main et grogna. Merde ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir le baiser après ça !

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup devant le Patron amenant la tasse de café promise quelques minutes auparavant. Il découvrit les deux corps proches l'un de l'autre et son créateur essuyant machinalement le liquide blanchâtre sur les cuisses de l'autre. Il sentit un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur et fit demi-tour sans jeter un regard en arrière.

L'Originel déposa l'enfant dans son lit et s'habilla rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il tomba sur le Patron n'osant pas croiser son regard.

**\- Qu'est ce que t'as ?**

**\- C'est juste que je pensais pas que tu recommencerais avec lui...**

**\- Moi non plus mais j'aime bien ses réactions. Elles sont beaucoup plus naturelles que les tiennes. **

**\- Faudra que je le teste...**

**\- T'as qu'à faire ça ce soir. Je l'amène à la salle d'arcade cet aprèm'.**

Depuis quand Mathieu se bougeait le cul pour le gosse ? C'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle. Son créateur avait toujours refusé de partager la moindre activité avec lui _(en même temps vu les activités qu'il lui aurait proposé !)_ mais il acceptait en quelques secondes de le faire avec le geek ! Il ne comprenait pas et ça le faisait chier. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire. C'était son choix et il se devait de le respecter.

**\- Ah, au fait ! La Fille est toujours dans le labo ?** Interrogea le vidéaste

**\- Ouais, elle en sort pas.**

**\- J'ai besoin d'elle pour déguiser le Geek...je vais devoir les séparer.**

**\- Bonne chance, elle est devenue complètement accro.**

Mathieu eut son sourire manipulateur.

**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'allais pas laisser au Prof autant de pouvoir sur une de MES personnalités.**

Le Patron se rendit compte de sa connerie, évidemment que Mathieu n'avait pas fait celle de la rendre dépendante du Prof. Il avait du prévoir d'autres procédés pour la garder près de lui. Son créateur l'évita et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il ouvrit la lourde porte de titane (il semble que voir l'appartement finir brulé par de la lave en fusion n'était pas du goût du propriétaire) et trouva la Fille allongée sur une table d'opération avec l'intellectuel lui malaxant sans la moindre finesse sa poitrine sous son soutiens-gorge que la main libre du Prof s'acharnait à tenter de dégrafer... en vain de tout évidence.

La Fille aperçut le voyeur du coin de l'œil et arriva à prévenir son compagnon entre deux échanges linguals.

Le savant s'écarta de sa compagne et salua respectueusement son créateur tandis que celle-ci se relevait rapidement et sans même penser à se rhabiller, elle se jeta dans les bras de son créateur.

**\- Salut Mathieu ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux t'aider ? Je veux te faire plaisir ! Tu sais que ton plaisir est le mien.**

Voilà son arme secrète ! Un besoin irrémédiable de reconnaissance de la part de son créateur. Peu importe ses envies elle fera tout pour les accomplir...jusqu'à l'auto-anihilation !

Il passa tendrement la main dans sa chevelure blonde.

**\- J'aurai besoin de tes talents.**

**\- Je suis heureuse que mes maigres compétences puisse t'être utile !**

**\- Je vais sortir avec le Geek mais il ne faut pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Tu peux le déguiser ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Je peux tout lui faire ?**

**\- Il faut quand même qu'il reste un jeune homme crédible.**

**\- Je te fais ça tout de suite !**

Elle courut jusqu'à la sortie. Le Prof la regarda partir, hébété.

**\- Je ne comprend pas...elle devrait être là à me contenter en ce moment même ! Pourquoi elle a agit comme ça ?**

Mathieu lui sourit amusé.

**\- Je lui ai dit de t'obéir, donc elle le fait mais elle me restera toujours loyale.**

**\- Je vois... c'est vraiment brillant comme stratégie !**

Le savant avait la défaite heureuse...ou plutôt, il admirait le génie de son créateur. D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'il avait été créé.

Lors de sa longue période pré-SLG, il avait faillit se persuader qu'il n'était qu'une merde bonne qu'à ne faire que des jobs pourris. La création du savant avait tout arrangé, lui rendant sans difficulté un très bon amour-propre.

Il fit un clin d'œil au scientifique et remonta au rez-de-chaussé. Il tomba sur son double méconnaissable. La Fille l'avait habillé d'un vieux pantalon du Patron, avait récupéré un vieux T-shirt noir, et avait prit la veste Mass-Effect de son créateur. Elle avait aplatit ses cheveux qui récupéraient dix gros centimètres comme ça et avait fait une frange avec ceux-ci en abandonnant sa fidèle casquette. Elle était justement entrain de lui mettre des lentilles de contact marron. Quand elle vit son idole, elle ne prit pas la peine de déposer le second verre, elle s'excusa de ne pas avoir fini. Il lui dit de continuer le boulot pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Une fois les yeux métamorphosés et le visage transformé par du maquillage, ils sortirent.

Mathieu se faisait chier. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à rajouter. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort _(non je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où j'ai entendu cette expression mais elle envoie du paté ouzbeck (celle-là je sais d'où je la tient!))__**(S: C'est de moi... ahlala, et c'est elle qui pense me donner des références... ^^)(RA : on est deux, chewie !) **_et les cris excités du gamer ne faisaient que rajouter à son agacement. Certes, il le lui avait proposé mais il avait oublié à quel point ces hangars puants étaient chiants ! Si encore il avait pu se trouver des personnes intéressantes avec lesquelles parler. Cependant cette bande de débiles n'arriverait jamais à atteindre un niveau intellectuel suffisant pour une conversation un minimum intéressante. Il poussa un soupir las.

**\- Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes Mathieu Sommet ?**

Il reprit instantanément son masque aimable.

**\- Oui ?**

Elle rougit.

**\- Heu...je...mer...**

C'était elle qui l'avait accosté et elle était pas capable d'articuler trois mots convenablement ! Il sentit ses nerfs chauffer, mais ne les laissa pas s'exprimer. C'était surement une fan, il était de plus en plus reconnu dans la rue et devait bien avoué qu'il était heureux de cette idolâtrie.

**\- On se connait ?**

Ne pas montrer qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait pour rester humble.

**\- Non, je regarde SLG et... **

Elle commença à bégayer. Fallait-il vraiment lui tendre TOUTES les perches pour la faire se sentir à l'aise ?

**\- Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Je suis pas si vieux que ça.**

Un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage candide.

**\- Je regarde ton émission et je l'adore. Merci pour tout ces bons moments.**

**\- Merci de suivre l'émission, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des abonnés. Tu veux une photo ?**

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour rentrer dans le cadre du selfie. _(le premier qui me dit que c'est une pratique narcissique finit avec mon hachoir dans le crâne, amicalement ^^)(__**RA : je peux…?**__)(balance son hachoir)_ Il entendit le bruit prouvant que la photo avait été prise et il la lâcha en captant le regard du Geek fusillant la demoiselle du regard. Si seulement un regard pouvait tuer...

Le vidéaste avait l'intention de se débarrasser rapidement de la jeune fille. Cependant, la jalousie du gamer était bien trop intéressante pour laisser passer l'occasion, il engagea la conversation tout en gardant un œil sur le visage dépité du Geek.

C'était censé être SA journée. Pour une fois que l'Originel avait accepté de s'occuper de lui, il avait eu l'intention d'en profiter ors cette pouffe accaparait l'attention de celui-ci. Il sentit la haine monter en lui.

Il avait envie de l'attraper par ses long cheveux blonds et de l'encastrer dans un mur.

Il avait envie de l'étrangler avec les fils des bornes d'arcades.

Il avait envie de soulever les machines pour la jeter sur le visage peinturluré de la pute.

Il avait envie de la brancher à une prise.

Il avait envie de décrocher une des mitraillettes en plastique et de la fusiller sur place.

Il avait envie de regarder la fierté dans les yeux de son créateur lorsqu'il ferait preuve d'une force lui étant inconnu.

Il avait envie de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser devant elle.

Il avait envie de le faire sien.

Il en avait envie mais ne le ferait pas.

Il n'était qu'un geek.

Il n'était pas aussi fort que le Patron

Il n'était pas le copain de son créateur.

Il n'était même pas son plan cul régulier.

Il ne pouvait revendiquer sa possession.

Il n'était que celle du Créateur.

Malgré tout, il s'approcha d'eux, la tête basse.

**\- Sébastien !** S'exclama son créateur. **Tu as fini tes parties ?**

Sébastien...le prénom random qu'il donnait à toutes les personnalités quand ils étaient en public. Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Ne jamais parler à l'extérieur au cas où un abonné se trouvait dans le coin.

**\- Tu veux rentrer ?**

Il hocha encore la tête. Mathieu fit un regard d'excuse à la jeune femme.

**\- Désolé.**

**\- Bien sûr, je comprend. Merci pour ce moment.**

Les deux hommes sortirent et rentrèrent silencieusement chez eux. La porte refermée derrière eux, Mathieu fixa son double avec un regard de reproche.

**\- C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**\- Désolé, mais... c'était une grosse conne !**

**\- C'était une fan, idiot !**

Le jeune homme le regarda penaud.

**\- Mais...mais.**

**\- J'espère pour toi quelle n'a ni compris ce que tu étais ni n'a été blessée par ton comportement.**

**\- Désolé Mathieu...**

**\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour refaire ce genre de sortie, vu comment tu réagis !**

**\- Mais...**

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son créateur. Mathieu lui fit signe de partir avant de décrocher.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- Salut, c'est Antoine Daniel.**

_8 pages, ce chapitres fait 8 putain de pages !_

_Pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews._

_J'ai beaucoup galéré dans ce chapitre pour le Geek car je ne suis absolument pas jalouse, je ne connais pas ce sentiment j'ai donc essayé de l'écrire c'est super dur. Dites-moi si j'ai réussi ^^_

_Je vous trépane_

_Déponia _

_**Skaedr: Ouais euh... dites-lui ! Que je sache aussi... **_**''** _**(ais-je vraiment envie de savoir ?)**_

_**RA : mes avis que t'as pas mal réussis. Quoique, avec un tantinet plus de sang, une bonne matraque et un couteau à boucher, ça aurait pu faire plus réaliste. Enjoy 3 !**_


	5. Le monde est dirigé par la crédulité

_Yoh les cadavres,_

_Ouais, je sais que je prend du temps pour sortir mes chapitres pour ceux qui se demandent la raison... c'est la même que celle que j'ai exposé dans mon OS Troll ou Gosse, en l'occurrence :_

_Pour ceux qui se demandent la raison de ce passage à vide. J'ai plusieurs excuses : ça fait plusieurs mois que je prévois des OS et des chapitres en avance pour les sortir pendant la période des examens. Or, j'avais oublié de les envoyer à mes correctrices et ai culpabilisé de les gêner dans leurs révisions. Donc je ne l'ai pas fait._

_De plus je redouble ma première L. J'ai eu trois jours où j'ai été en grande instabilité émotionnelle, ne sachant pas si je devais faire appel pour forcer le passage ou pas (comprenez que j'enchaînais les crises d'angoisses à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir et que j'ai passé plus de temps à faire mes exercices de respiration qu'à respirer normalement.)_

_Bref : j'avais même pas assez d'énergie pour imaginer (ce qui m'étais pas arrivé depuis...jamais en fait) donc écrire ou poster ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit._

_Maintenant tout va mieux et je suis même plus stressée pour mes exams (que je passe quand même) vu que les notes sont annulées._

_Pour changer de sujet comme me l'a fait remarquer La Mandragore (merci d'ailleurs ^^) les petites notes de moi ou mes correctrices ont peut être perdu certain d'entre vous (n'ayant pas ce problème je n'y avais pas pensé… désolé). Néanmoins je trouve ça beaucoup trop plaisant pour m'empêcher de le faire de nouveau, elles seront donc en bas de chapitre pour que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas interrompre leur lecture n'aient pas à le faire._

_Bonne lecture_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_The Patron :__ Désolé mais étant en anonyme je peux pas te répondre. De plus avec toutes tes reviews hors sujet tu m'as légèrement fait flipper. Ça me dérange pas de parler mais j'apprécierai que dans les reviews ça ait un rapport avec ma fic._

_Miki Aren :_

_Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi ^^_

_Je te poignarde_

_Déponia_

_Guest __:_

_Moi aussi j'adore son sadisme...je peux pas te dire si tu l'es ou pas étant donné que je suis une psychopathe._

_Merci pour ces compliments_

_Je te lapide_

_Déponia_

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas encore prévu la moindre conversation. Le risque de faire des conneries et d'être découvert était plus qu'élevé. L'adrénaline inonda ses veines. Il sentit chaque parcelle de son cerveau se mettre en marche, des dizaines d'hypothèses se mirent en place... aucune ne donnait des conséquences favorables.

**\- Allo. Vous êtes bien Mathieu Sommet ?**

La voix au téléphone semblait hésitante... Pourtant il était sûr du numéro. Il lui avait déjà parlé... Certes par SMS mais il lui avait répondu. Mathieu ne trouvait aucun moyen de couper cette conversation sans le blesser. Il fallait trouver quoi dire... MERDE ! Il allait devoir faire comme d'habitude pour les imprévus.

**\- Ouais...heuuuuuu...salut. Heu...je pensais pas que tu me... m'appellerais. Je suis surpris heuuuuu...**

Toujours paraître craintif et hésitant dans ces moments là. On pardonnait tout à une personne timide quand elle prenait la peine d'essayer de s'exprimer.

**\- Je te dérange ? Si tu veux on peut se parler plus tard...par SMS.**

Fait chier. C'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Décidément il détestait ne pas avoir de conversations modèle prévu. Comment les gens normaux faisaient-il pour faire aussi peu d'erreurs dans les conversations ?

**\- Non, non. Je voulait pas dire ça. Tu me déranges pas. Simplement je pensais pas que tu m'appellerais mais ça ne me dérange pas de te parler.**

Antoine fut surpris du ton gêné de l'autre. Il semblait bien plus sûre de lui face à une caméra. En même temps dans son émission il était hyperactif, fallait pas s'étonner que les autres aussi soit différent IRL.

**\- Je voulais te remercier de vive voix pour le message sur Facebook. Ça m'a vraiment rassuré. **_(1)_

**\- J'espère surtout que tu vas avoir des commentaires plus constructifs maintenant.**

La voix du jeune homme se faisait plus assurée. Cette conversation il l'avait déjà eu des milliers de fois avec lui même. Ce serait facile de la gérer. Maintenant tout dépendait de la vision d'internet de son collègue.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de répondre amusé.

**\- Entre deux troll peut être.**

Jackpott ! Pile LE bon sujet !

**\- Vive la trollattitude !**

**\- En même temps c'est notre gagne-pain !**

La discussion était lancée et ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, enchaînant les sujets de discussion intuitivement. Antoine était heureux de parler à quelqu'un d'aussi sympa. Mathieu l'était tout autant de trouver un être aussi fascinant que le vidéaste. Puis, lorsque Antoine se rappela de ses horraires de boulot du matin et que son collègue le vanna gentiment sur la tête qu'il allait avoir dans trois heures à son réveil, ils finirent par raccrocher.

Antoine se sentait bien. Il se laissait porter par la rivière, appréciant la douceur de l'eau glissant sur sa peau. Il voyait des centaines d'animaux plus beaux les uns que les autres. Tout à coup il découvrit des licornes et se demanda quels pouvaient être leurs cris. Il s'approcha et leur parla, elles le fixèrent avant de produire un son strident qu'il trouva étrangement mélodieux. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient mais elles augmentèrent le ton jusqu'à devenir insupportable et le sortirent brutalement de son rêve. Il réussit à lever le bras pour éteindre le maudit réveil._(2)_

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes et descendit dans sa cuisine où l'attendait un petit mot de sa mère déjà partit travailler. Il se fit rapidement du thé, le bu tout en portant machinalement ses tartines de pain beurrées à sa bouche, remonta s'habiller, se lava rapidement et essaya de mater sa maudite chevelure.. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il y arriverait. Il partit de chez lui, monta dans sa voiture, trouva une place de parking, monta dans le métro en posant son casque sur ses oreilles pour déguster un peu de musique, sortit du wagon puis de la ville souterraine pour se retrouver ENFIN à l'air libre. Il s'alluma une clope tout en martyrisant une pauvre boule de papier s'étant mis sur le chemin de son boulot de merde.

Tout à coup il se rappela le jour précédent. Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier aussi facilement ? C'était une des discutions les plus intéressantes qu'il avait eu depuis... des années. Mathieu semblait vraiment être un mec génial. Au départ il avait vraiment été surpris par sa timidité, loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui...c'était censé être lui le mec gêné le dérangeant pour lui demander son aide, cependant il avait réussi sans problèmes à le rassurer. Et lorsqu'ils étaient partis sur le sujet d'internet il avait découvert une face beaucoup plus assurée de son collègue, au point d'en oublier ses horaires de travail...et malgré sa fatigue il ne regrettait absolument rien.

Certes, lui ne regrettait rien mais Mathieu ? Si ça se trouve il l'avait trouvé chiant… C'était lui qui avait toujours relancé la conversation à chaque fois et son collègue n'avait pas osé couper la discussion. Il se sentit mal. Il avait été tellement égoïste sur ce coup. Avait-il réellement pensé ne pas le déranger alors que son comportement ne faisait que le répéter en boucle ? Un simple mensonge d'usage et il continuait à le faire chier ! Mais quelle con il avait été ! Il sentit le stress monter en lui. Il se concentra sur la nicotine pour essayer de se calmer...en vain. Putain de clope qui n'était même pas capable de le détendre ! L'étau se resserrait de plus en plus contre sa poitrine et il commençait déjà à sentir son souffle devenir difficile. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour le calmer, pour calmer son souffle...inspirer, expirer, ne pas se concentrer sur ses problèmes et sa connerie, il lui fallait quelque chose pour le calmer, quelque chose sur quoi cibler son attention. Ses clignements de paupières, il fallait qu'il se concentre pour qu'ils soient régulier, cligner des yeux toutes les demi-secondes tout en continuant à inspirer et expirer régulièrement.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il réussit à le sortir malgré ses mains tremblantes. Il savait qu'une conversation, fusse-t-elle par SMS, lui permettrait de se reprendre en main. Lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui il réussissait toujours à reprendre pied avec la société et à montrer une force qu'il ne pensait pas posséder naturellement.

**Yo**

**Je sais que t'es en train de bosser (mon pauvre...), mais la conversation d'hier était cool. Si tu veux qu'on reparle n'hésites pas. (t'inquiètes je serai (normalement) plus zen qu'hier).**

Son cœur se calma presque instantanément. C'était encore une fois sa paranoïa et son manque de confiance en lui, aussi bien qu'envers les autres, qui avait parlé. Il réussit à calmer sa respiration et ses mains cessèrent de trembler suffisamment pour écrire un message lisible.

**Salut**

**Moi aussi j'ai apprécié, on peux reparler quand tu veux. Mais je veux pas te gêner.**

Il sentit son portable vibrer.

**Si je peux pas te répondre je te répondrai pas. Faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça -)**

Il eut un sourire rassuré et mit l'appareil en silencieux.

Mathieu se leva, le sourire au lèvre au souvenir de la conversation passé.

Il tomba sur le Geek avec la moitié du visage plein de sang coagulé, tenant tout contre son torse son bras droit déboîté. Son majeur et son index, brisés, avait été enroulés dans des bandages. Le créateur sentit sa bonne humeur retomber brutalement. Qu'est-ce qu'avaient ENCORE fait ses doubles ?

**\- Bonjour.** Le salua timidement l'enfant.

Il perdit son reste de bonté envers l'enfant en découvrant un trou ayant pris la place de ses deux incisives.

**\- Qui ?**

L'enfant baissa immédiatement la tête où le jeune homme eut quand même temps de voir une légère culpabilité.

**\- Je suis tombé du lit. **Murmura-t-il.

L'Originel eut un sourire goguenard.

**\- Bien sûr, tu es tombé du matelas qu'on a justement posé sur le sol pour éviter que tu te blesses... Je croyais que tu étais trop gentil pour me mentir. On dirai que je t'ai surestimé.** Dit-il méchamment.

Il entendit clairement le souffle de son interlocuteur devenir saccadé. Quelques secondes à attendre avant qu'il craque. Quelques secondes avant d'avoir sa réponse.

**\- C'est le Pa... Pat...**

Il ne prit pas la peine de le réconforter, de le rassurer ou même d'entendre la fin du nom. Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa personnalité la plus sombre... vide.

Son agacement grandit encore. Il lui appartenait ! Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans lui demander l'autorisation.

Il sortit son téléphone et tomba sur la messagerie de son double. Il raccrocha sans laisser de message, rappela une deuxième fois, tomba une deuxième fois sur la voix monotone lui demandant de parler après le BIP.

**\- RAMÈNE TA GUEULE TOUT DE SUITE !**

Une heure. Ce fut le temps que prit le Patron à découvrir le message. Cinq secondes, ce fut le temps que prit son visage pour se défaire. Quelques millièmes de secondes, ce fut le temps qu'il prit pour devenir blême. Dix minutes, Ce fut le temps qu'il prit pour se précipiter chez lui. Une minute, Ce fut le temps qu'il prit avant de réussir à enfin baisser la poignée de cette putain de porte.

Puis il tomba sur le regard glacé de son créateur, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, lui montra le lit du doigt. Le Patron s'y assit et la tempête commença.

**\- T'as oublié ce que tu es !**

**\- Mathieu je te jure que...**

**\- Ta gueule !**

Il se tut.

**\- T'es au courant à quel point j'avais de l'espoir pour toi ? T'es celui qui me ressembles le plus ! T'es celui qui me comprends le plus ! T'es celui qui me sers le plus.**

Le Patron serra ses poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

**\- Je croyais que tu servais à quelque chose. Que je pouvait compter sur toi. Que tu étais utile !Mais t'es qu'un connard arrogant ! Sans moi tu n'es rien. Tu es MA propriété. Et je refuse que MA propriété fasse de la merde et défonce MES plans.**

**\- Désolé.** Dit-il sans comprendre ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi furieux.

**\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter tes excuses aussi facilement ? Tu lui as pété les dents !**

L'homme en noir comprit enfin de quoi parlait son interlocuteur.

**\- T'es capable de le soigner quand tu veux je vois pas le...**

**\- Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas respecté mes conditions. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu le tape, te le tape ou le viole. Simplement je veux qu'il soit encore en état pour moi.**

**\- Je vois pas le moment où je l'ai suffisamment traumatisé pour qu'il soit plus capable de...**

Les dents...Merde...il lui avait pété les dents._ (3)_

**\- De ?**

**\- C'était pas voulu.**

**\- J'espère bien ! Maintenant barre-toi de mon appart'.**

**\- Math...**

**\- Tout de suite !**

Le nymphomane s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux. Il lui enleva sa ceinture et baissa le vêtement de celui à qui il devait la vie. Il réussit à lui lécher délicatement le sexe avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Immédiatement le vidéaste commença à durcir sous la douce attention de son double.

Les caresses de la langue se firent rapidement plus appuyées en même temps que le gland rougissait. La délicieuse bouche commença à délicatement remonter en s'ouvrant juste assez pour laisser passer le membre tandis que les dents effleuraient les veines de plus en plus irriguées jusqu'à ce que la verge entière soit en lui.

Le Patron avait craint de se faire jarreter d'un coup de genoux dans le nez cependant il avait dut être suffisamment rapide pour que Mathieu accepte l'attention, et les frissons de plaisir qu'il commençait à voir arriver chez son amant le rassurait sur le fait que ce n'était de toute évidence plus au programme.

Le pervers lécha de plus en plus rapidement tout en caressant ses bourses, les faisant passer entre ses doigts habiles en se régalant des gémissements que son créateur n'arrivait plus à contenir. Quelques caresses de plus et le Patron sentit sa bouche se remplir d'un liquide visqueux qu'il avala en se félicitant d'être aussi bon avec sa langue. Jamais encore il n'avait réussi à le faire jouir avec une simple fellation et il savait qu'après l'orgasme Mathieu serait beaucoup plus conciliant.

Il leva ses yeux sur son créateur pour admirer le sourire tendre s'étalant sur les lèvres du vidéaste.

**\- Tu peux rester vivre ici.**

**\- Ça marche, gamin. Je peux retourner voir mes putes ?**

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que oui. Décidément les fellations du Patron étaient les meilleures...même si celle-ci l'avait laissé frustré. Il se rappela que le Hippie était dans sa chambre et était prêt à supporter sa tendresse sans problème.

_(1)__ j'ai eu beau passer une heure sur facebook à chercher ce message il n'existe pas...et j'ai gâché mon temps. -;_

_(2)__ ce genre de trucs m'arrivent souvent le matin et je suis réveillée par mes parents à l'autre bout de la maison me hurlant d'éteindre mon réveil... Je pense (et espère ^^) qu'ils me haïssent vu que je me lève avant eux._

_(3)__ je parle de fellation pour ceux qui captent pas ^^ (_**RA : une fellation avec des dents cassées… aïe…**_)_

_Je sens que je vais avoir des remarques sur ça donc autant le dire tout de suite que le répéter dans les reviews : Pourquoi Mathieu cède face aux manipulations sexuelles du Patron alors que dans le premier chapitre il ne le faisait pas ? Et bien, voyez vous, c'est très simple. Dans le premier chapitre le Patron n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit donc Mathieu a réussi à tenir. Or, ce n'est pas le cas ici. Il ne pouvait logiquement pas le foutre à la porte._

_Voilà. Et pour ceux qui se demandent, j'ai réfléchis à cette explication APRÈS l'avoir écrit (honte à moi XD)_

_J'ai réussi à foutre un défaut à Antoine ! Ça a pas été sans mal, merci aux filles de Twitter pour toutes vos idées (même si je n'en ai retenu aucune...désolé ^^')_

_Vous appréciez mon nouveau système de notes en bas de page, dites le dans les reviews (vous pouvez aussi dire autre chose...par exemple si vous avez aimé ou pas l'angoisse d'Antoine, la manipulation du Patron pour rester chez lui ou sa violence qui commençait à manquer (Contente Mandragore ?))_

_Je vous plonge dans de l'eau bouillante, vous cuit et vous mange_

_Déponia_

_PS : Je serai à la Japan Expo le 2 juillet (le jeudi) donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je serai en cosplay du Visiteur du Futur._

_**Skaedr: Merci qui pour le cosplay? Je précise aussi que tu as vraiment de la chance, Dépo, parce que j'ai failli mourir devant certaines fautes tellement elles étaient énormes. Heureusement j'ai survécu et vais donc pouvoir te passer le costume vendredi ^^**_

_**RA : haaaa, que j'aime corriger les textes déjà corriger pour les corriger de manière à ce qu'ils soient le moins corrigeables possible mais sadique comme vous êtes vous trouverez surement des fautes que j'ai zappé et vous me les ferez croustiller gentiment entre deux sarcasmes et je les avalerai de manière à tout régurgiter le lendemain matin et je vous enverrai les frais de toilettes. Amour, gloire et beauté ** **_

_Merci Skaedr pour le cosplay et désolé pour les faute, RA n'était pas encore passé. Au moins elle va moins souffrir cette fois. (_**RA : wrong wrong wrong wroooong…. wrong wrong wrong wroooong.. you're wrooong !)****.**


	6. Le monde est dirigé par les emmerdes

_Aujourd'hui un chapitre pas très épic et SANS lemon (moi aussi je pensais plus y arriver) par contre il est important pour la suite de l'histoire donc j'ai essayé de le rallonger au maximum._

_Je tenais à faire remarquer qu'il y a tout juste un ans je venais de poster le premier chapitre de « cupidon t'es un connard » (non n'allez pas la lire,c'est affreux, mal écrit et avec une histoire bato !) en tous cas, depuis j'ai beaucoup évolué et muri grâce aux fanfic et je voulais fêter ce moment (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis grouillé d'avancer avec ce chapitre car il m'a donné du mal)._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_Rainbow Chewbaka: __Moi aussi ça m'arrive régulièrement de plus me souvenir de l'histoire donc je lis le chapitre en entier puis je retourne voir les chapitres précédents...l'illogisme ! XDDDD_

_C'est cool les licornes !_

_Je suis contente que ce Mathieu te plaise et une grande partie de la fic est justement basée sur les vraies pensées contre les faux semblant (surtout pendant les dialogues). Tu trouves que ça ressemble à son image dans les vidéos...tu es bizarre (dixit la psychopathe du fandom)_

_Vive les excuses bidons et vives les lits !_

_Heureuse de t'avoir déclenché un fou-rire à ce moment-là, c'était le but ^^_

_Donc les notes en bas de page vont continuer_

_Je t'arrache la peau_

_Déponia_

_**\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FOUTU !?**_

La voix furieuse de Mathieu créa un silence pesant dans la pièce. Seul le ronronnement régulier du frigo et des ordis troublait ce brouillard de tension. Le Geek, lui tournant le dos, se retourna tout doucement pour découvrir son visage entouré de longues bandes de cire sur son torse. Le Patron se régala du regard furieux de son créateur. En les mettant il espérait bien le faire chouiner mais il n'avait pas l'espoir que Mathieu se bouge le cul lui-même pour venir admirer son chef d'œuvre. Certes, pour l'instant il avait plutôt l'air de mauvaise humeur mais ça ne saurait durer.

**\- T'inquiète pas, Math. Je range dès que j'ai fini.**

L'Originel regarda le sol taché et les étagères à moitié renversées avec un air dubitatif

**\- C'est quoi ? **Dit-il en désignant la flaque noirâtre sur son carrelage.

**\- Coca.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?**

**\- Le gosse a pas voulu se laisser faire.**

Mathieu grogna. Depuis trois semaines, son appartement s'était transformé en champ de mine, coincé entre la jalousie de ses deux personnalités. Il avait rarement vu le Patron être aussi fourbe et le Geek être aussi acharné. Là c'était juste dingue ! D'habitude le Patron prenait ce qu'il voulait sans se préoccuper des conséquences et le Geek cédait sur tout pour éviter les emmerdes. Mais là, c'étaient coup bas sur coup bas, mensonges et dissimulations du côté du criminel et courage, force et acharnement du côté de la victime familiale. (1)

Là, le Patron semblait avoir trouvé ça cool d'attacher le pauvre gamin et de le recouvrir de cire chaude... Mathieu commençait très sincèrement à se demander où sa personnalité récupérait ses idées parce que là ça semblait un peu trop sympa pour être sa marque de fabrique. (2)

**\- Et pourquoi, tu as voulu l'épiler ?**

Le Geek commença à geindre avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de son créateur. Il valait mieux respecter le silence dans la maison, principalement lorsque l'Originel les prenait en faute.

**\- Un petit cadeau pour toi.**

**\- Je vois...** sa voix calme commençait à se teinter d'agacement. **Et ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit de le faire AVEC son autorisation !**

**\- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement, après qu'il ait égoïstement refusé, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pas gâcher une siiiiiii belle occasion.**

Okey...là il se foutait clairement de sa gueule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 20H50. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ces boulets avant son rendez-vous Skype.

**\- Patron relâche-le, quand je reviens je veux que tous soit rangé et à sa place. Et SURTOUT, je veux le silence pendant ma conversation. Il n'est pas au courant que j'ai des colocataires et j'ai pas l'intention de lui dire !**

**\- Et moi**, demanda une voix geignarde, **je fais comment avec la cire ?**

Mathieu garda un silence évocateur.

**\- Je vais pas m'épiler quand même ! Je suis un homme, j'ai besoin de mes poils !**

**\- Garde la cire si ça t'amuse, de toutes façons tu devras bien l'enlever et dire adieux à ta pilosité.**

Et Mathieu partit en entendant le rire sarcastique de son double maléfique reconvertit en esthéticienne.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce climat de guerre ! Le Geek était rarement en état pour le contenter et le Patron semblait plus concentré sur sa jalousie que sur ses coups de rein ! Là par exemple il ne pourrait pas toucher l'enfant ce soir car sa peau le ferait plus gémir de douleur que de plaisir, ça lui gâchait sa partie de jambe en l'air !

Trois semaines qu'il sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Il pensait de plus en plus à virer le pervers s'il ne se calmait pas un peu. Il avait cru sincèrement qu'après la scène qu'il lui avait faite avec les dents du gosse, il les laisserait tranquillement baiser.

**\- Hé oh, Mathieu ? T'es là ?**

Le schizophrène se rendit alors compte qu'il avait négligemment répondu à l'appel Skype de son collègue.

**\- Désolé Antoine, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.**

**\- Des problèmes ?**

**\- Quelques-uns.**

**\- Tu veux en parler ?**

**\- Je sais pas...c'est compliqué.**

Mathieu n'avait parlé à personne de l'existence de ses doubles, alors il n'allait surement pas le faire à sa cible ! Cependant il fallait gagner sa confiance. Aussi niaiseux et adolescente que ça fasse, la meilleur manière pour que quelqu'un te fasse confiance c'est de lui prouver que tu avais, toi aussi confiance en lui... en lui racontant ses problèmes par exemple. Néanmoins il ne fallait pas trop le faire autrement on te prenait pour un égocentrique égoïste. Ça lui avait pris des plombes pour réussir à trouver le juste milieu entre ces deux extrêmes mais quand il y était arrivé cela lui avait permis d'avoir accès à des nombreuses soirées et à rentrer gratuitement dans la moitié des boites de sa ville (comme quoi être potes avec les videurs ça aidait), le rendant encore plus précieux à avoir dans son cercle d'amis, lui permettant alors de trier les pigeons selon ceux qui lui serait le plus utile.

Bref, s'il voulait manipuler correctement le naïf vidéaste il fallait lui expliquer ça...il chercha comment le présenter.

**\- Bon...en gros, j'ai deux potes couchant avec une autre de mes potes...pas en même temps, t'inquiètes. Elle a toujours été claire avec eux sur le fait que ce n'était que du sexe. Malheureusement ils sont tombé amoureux d'elle et...bah...**

**\- Ils sont jaloux ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Et en quoi ça te concerne ?**

**\- Il passe leurs temps à essayer de défoncer l'autre toute en se faisant passer pour les meilleures personnes au monde et ils le font au seul endroit où ils sont tous les deux dans la même pièce sans ma pote dans les parages...chez moi.**

**\- Tu peux pas les virer et leur dirent de plus revenir tant qu'ils ont pas réglé leur problème ?**

**\- Bah, ce sont des potes… j'ai pas envie de plus les voir et si je fais ça, c'est ce qui arrivera.**

Okey, là c'était du mensonge complet mais ça passerait crème avec cet imbécile.

**\- Ah, ouais. C'est la merde !**

**\- Merci de me réconforter.** Dit-il en rigolant.

**\- J'aimerais pas être à ta place.**

**\- Chanceux.**

**\- Et tu pourrais pas leur demander une trêve tant qu'ils sont chez toi ?**

**\- Déjà fait.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Ils ont tenu une heure avant que l'un essaye d'enfermer l'autre dans le frigo...**

**\- Il a réussi ?**

Curiosité malsaine bonjour.

**\- Non, il y avait trop de bière.**

Antoine s'étouffa de rire avec la sienne.

**\- Sérieux !?**

**-Non. Il a pas réussi à le caser entre tous les placards...mais ça aurait pu.**

Ils rigolèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin réussir à se calmer.

**\- En fait, t'es au courant que la Japan arrive bientôt ?**

**\- T'as été invité ?**

**\- Ouais. Toi aussi ?**

**\- Ouais. J'ai reçu le mail hier.**

Et il n'avait absolument pas envie de se bouger le cul pour eux.

**\- Tu vas y aller ?** Demanda le créateur de What The Cut.

**\- Je sais pas...je vois pas qui viendrait me voir.**

Si, il savait. Une bande de geeks sans charme ni intelligence.

**\- T'es plus connu que tu le crois.**.

**\- Peut-être...mais surtout je vois pas pourquoi on viendrait me voir.**

**\- Eh bien ! T'es modeste.**

Heu...s'il le disait c'est que ça devait être vrai.

**\- ...**

**\- Et dis-toi que s'il n'y a personne pour nous, on pourra se voir.**

Pas une mauvaise idée ça. Une rencontre IRL il n'y avait rien de mieux pour les rapprocher. En plus s'il acceptait en lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait pour le rencontrer spécifiquement, ça le flatterait.

**\- Ouais...ça a l'air d'être une hmm... bonne idée.**

**\- T'as l'air encore septique.**

**\- Plus trop mais je suis en train de penser aux prix de l'hôtel et du train.**

**\- C'est vrai que t'habites pas sur Paris... Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ?**

**\- T'as pas peur que je te bute pour m'avoir volé des abonnés ?** Dit-il en rigolant à moitié, vérifiant par la même occasion la naïveté de son collègue

**\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'invite chez moi !**

**\- Suicidaire ?**

**\- Sur les bords.**

Mathieu regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 22h00.

**\- Bon, je suis désolé mais demain je bosse, faut que je me couche tôt.**

**\- Pour une fois que c'est pas moi ! Bonne chance pour demain.**

**\- Salut.**

**\- Tcho.**

Antoine coupa la communication avec un sourire. Mathieu était vraiment un mec génial. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il le détesterait à cause de son pseudo plagiat ? Ça n'allait tellement pas au sympathique vidéaste, qu'il avait peu à peu appris à considérer comme son meilleur ami IVL. Il était toujours aussi surpris de l'évolution rapide de leur relation.

Aussi loin qu'il remontait dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu peur de déranger, de gêner, de n'être pas à la bonne place, et ce n'était pas sa paranoïa qui le rassurait, craignant à tout instant la politesse ou l'hypocrisie des gens qui le prendraient pour un chieur.

Oui, normalement il était censé se foutre du regard des autres et être libre de faire ce dont il a envie, cependant la réalité était beaucoup plus complexe. Il ignorait les autres lorsque ça n'avait aucune conséquence pour eux. Quand ça en avait, il avait sans cesse besoin d'être rassuré sur les intentions des uns et des autres, peu importe leur proximité et le temps passé ensemble. Ce qui faisait que l'on pensait souvent qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, donc on le prenait pour un chieur.

Or, avec Mathieu il n'avait pas ressenti ça longtemps, à peine une petite semaine avant de se lâcher complètement. Il avait l'impression que son ami avait une raison de s'intéresser à lui et qu'il avait donc un intérêt à parler avec lui, puis un climat de confiance s'était installé et il avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme et la gêne avait complètement été effacée. Actuellement il n'était que cinq à avoir jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir ça. Ses parents, ses deux meilleurs amis datant du lycée et Mathieu.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, en seulement trois semaines son collègue avait réussi un exploit que même ses amours de passage n'avaient jamais réussi à faire.

D'ailleurs, il en avait plus qu'assez du célibat ! Métro, boulot, dodo, ce n'était pas pour lui...en même temps il prenait le bus (3). Il fallait qu'il sorte s'il ne voulait pas finir par perdre toute vie sociale.

Il prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à la moitié de son répertoire (l'autre étant composé de sa famille et inviter sa grand-mère à aller se bourrer la gueule histoire d'arriver à articuler trois phrases à suivre sans se croire chiant pour en foutre quelques-uns dans son pieu ne le tentait étrangement pas trop). Il reçut vite une réponse de six potes lui donnant rendez-vous à l'entrée du « Gybus » dans une demi-heure.

Antoine s'enfila rapidement une tenue de soirée, but une bonne bouteille de Rhum, avant d'aller à la bouche de métro qui le conduisit juste devant l'entrée de la boite de nuit. Ses potes n'étant pas encore arrivés, il s'alluma une clope et dégusta la douce nicotine s'infiltrant dans ses poumons. Tout à coup, il distingua la silhouette de Marc suivit par celle de quatre autre mec.

**\- Yo.** Le salua-t-il. **Ju est pas là ?**

**\- Bah...en fait il était trop déchiré pour entrer dans la boite ?**

**\- Comme d'hab... j'ai envie de dire**

**\- Ouais...**

Ça faisait deux mois qu'il avait plus vu Julien sobre, au départ il lui avait dit de se calmer. Conseil qu'il avait étonnamment suivi...jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise son ex dans une soirée, depuis plus moyen de lui faire lâcher tequila, vodka ou whisky, ses trois meilleurs amis. Alors, bien sûr devant les gorilles dont le seul boulot est de vérifier que les pigeo...client vont dépenser tout leur fric dans les boissons, être déjà bourré, ça fermait des portes. Réussir à paraître sobre quand on est bourré est tout un art que son pote n'arrivait plus à maitriser.

Ils arrivèrent à rentrer sans trop de problème et se prirent une bouffée de chaleurs et la soirée commença. Il trouva bien vite sa proie en la personne d'une jeune fille brune se déhanchant subtilement sur la piste de danse. Il regarda avec envie ses courbes élégantes et s'approcha d'elle, l'effleurant assez régulièrement en accusant son manque d'équilibre et la salle bondée.

Après une bonne demi-heure à la mater allègrement, il la vit se diriger vers le bar. Il se mit à côté d'elle et lui proposa de lui payer un verre, ce qu'elle accepta sans sourcilier, puis après avoir réussi à vider son portefeuille en alcool, elle accepta de venir chez lui.

Oh bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les gueules de bois ! Il essaya de rassembler ses idées. Hier soir il déprimait à cause de son célibat donc il avait décidé de sortir, il avait trouvé une fille et l'avait draguée...assez lourdement maintenant qu'il y pensait, il l'avait ramené chez lui, ils avaient couché ensemble...et vu qu'il était seul dans son lit, elle avait dû se barrer au matin. Le coup classique.

Il se traina hors de son lit et découvrit sur la table de la cuisine un mot de la fille. Lui disant qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit et qu'ils pourraient remettre ça, à l'occasion...en oubliant de noter son numéro de portable. Aucune chance qu'ils se revoient.

Il poussa un soupir avant d'avaler un verre d'aspirine.

_Voilà le chapitre est fini, je sais qu'il a pris du temps à sortir...et ça ne s'arrêtera pas puisque je vais commencer à travailler. Je vais essayer de plus écrire mais je vous promets rien, désolée._

_Vu que je suis jamais allée en boîte, dites-moi si ce que j'ai écrit vous semble un peu réaliste dans les reviews._

_Je vous décapite_

_Déponia_

_(1) je suis extrêmement fière de cette phrase où j'ai réussi à placer un maximum de « et » en peu de ligne ! ...Ouais, vous vous en foutez sans doute mais je le mets quand même_

_(2) Pour ceux qui connaissent Mr Yéyé et avez écouté Génocide Panda, vous comprenez._

_(3) oui, blague de merde, désolé. C'est la faute à*regarde autour d'elle et voit qu'elle est seule*... à cette commode ! (4)_

_(4) non, j'assume pas non plus cette BDM mais je me fais kiffer à foutre des notes dans des notes._


	7. Le monde est dirigé par l'Amour

_Salut les cadavres !_

_*évite un câlin et un bisou*_

_Whoua ! Vous êtes énervés aujourd'hui ! ...Bon, ok, c'est vrai j'aurai dû publier avant je suis désolée, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes...*les cherche* En réalité je n'en ai pas mais j'ai des explications :_

_Voyez-vous, je ne suis plus une fangirl du webshow (je suis toujours fan mais plus autant qu'avant) mais je le suis devenue d'Harry Potter, ce qui fait que j'ai plein d'idées de fic HP et que je suis ultra-motivée pour les écrire (13 fanfics à l'heure actuelle dont 2 que je suis persuadée d'écrire un jour) mais je me suis promis de toujours finir les fanfics que je commençais. Or quand j'ai envie d'écrire un truc j'arrive pas à me motiver pour écrire autre chose. Voilà donc pour le temps qu'a pris ce chapitre de MDS pour sortir. Il stagnait sur ma clé depuis des plombes, pas terminé (j'ai fini par me poser devant un ordi du CDI pendant plusieurs heures (merci les grèves de profs) et je l'ai fini._

_Donc encore désolé._

_Néanmoins je ne peux pas promettre de pouvoir faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre._

_Donc je m'excuse aussi pour cette fatalité._

_De plus, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai mis des titres aux chapitres (dont je suis plutôt fière, donc maintenant il y en aura._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_Review anonymes :_

_Miki Aren : Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu...surtout que ce chapitre va pas aider non plus vu qu'étant dans la tête du Hippie c'est beaucoup moins glauque...surtout que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant vu ce que je veux faire de cette fic (t'inquiètes il y aura quand même des chapitres érotiquement glauque, mais j'ai toujours dis que je racontais une histoire, pas que je faisais un PWP long...)_

_Pour ce qui est des pairings...tu en as un de bon et un autre plus ou moins bon..._

_Moi aussi j'aime les parenthèses ^^_

_Comme tu le vois je me suis dépêchée pour ce chapitre XD. Non plus sérieusement si tu passes par là je m'excuse encore une fois_

_Merci de ta review_

_Je t'arrache les tripes_

_Déponia_

Résumé tranquillou des familles des chapitres à cause du temps d'attente (assez vulgaire soyez prévenu) :

Mathieu est un gros connard,manipulateur et semi-excentrique utilisant ses personnalités pour atteindre ses buts et pour avoir toujours de quoi baiser sous la main. Un jour le Patron (qui n'accepte de se soumettre au plaisir de la pénétration qu'avec son créateur et maître Mathieu) revient d'un de ses bordels en espérant que Mathieu lui défonce le cul, néanmoins celui-ci (après lui avoir parlé d'un plagieur qui lui pique son public: Antoine Daniel) refuse et va déflorer le petit Geek avec toute la gentillesse dont il est capable tout en sachant que le Patron est dans la chambre à coté et donc entend tout. Le Patron, après ça, s'en prend au Geek, puis propose à Mathieu d'aller défoncer la gueule d'Antoine Daniel pour qu'il arrête ses vidéos. Mathieu, n'attendant que ça, accepte.

Après une lente torture (du moins semi-torture mais c'est plus simple de l'écrire comme ça) le patron reçoit un appel de Mathieu lui disant d'arrêter de le massacrer et d'attendre que le Prof arrive, il lui expliquera ce qu'il faut faire. Le Prof arrive, il soigne Antoine et le ramène chez lui en le mettant devant son ordi. Antoine est persuadé d'avoir cauchemardé cette torture.

Le but de Mathieu en faisant ça est d'utiliser la popularité grandissante d'Antoine pour devenir lui même plus connu. Pour ça il commence à créer une amitié factice et le rassure sur le fait qu'il ne croit pas à son plagiat.

Pour récompenser le Patron il lui propose une partie de jambe en l'air et au Prof, il lui offre son fantasme, se faire la Fille. Cette dernière en bonne féministe refuse de n'être qu'un sextoy, Mathieu furax la tue avant de la recréer avec un nouveau mental.

Après avoir couché avec le Patron le Geek lui demande de respecter sa promesse en passant l'après-midi avec lui à la salle d'arcade. D'abord surpris que le gosse ait cru à son mensonge, il accepte. Se faisant chier là-bas il rencontre une fan de l'émission avec laquelle il commence à parler. Le Geek en fait une crise de jalousie, les obligeant à partir rapidement. A ce moment là Antoine appelle Mathieu qui n'ayant rien prévu de la conversation commence à paniquer avant de réussir à amener Antoine sur une de ses conversations pré-conçues.

Le jour d'après Antoine a une crise d'angoisse, persuadé d'avoir gêné Mathieu qui, par gentillesse, ne lui aurai rien dit. Mathieu le rassure par SMS

Une guerre entre le Patron et le Geek s'installe dû à leur jalousie respective.

Mathieu pour tenter de l'attendrir lui raconte le problème tout en cachant l'existence de ses personnalités multiples.

Antoine propose à Mathieu de l'accueillir chez lui pour la Japan Expo, ce que celui-ci accepte. Antoine, après cette conversation, va en boîte parler avec les amis d'un de ses potes, Julien, qui ayant du mal à se remettre de sa rupture tombe peu à peu dans l'alcool.

Chapitre 7 : Le monde est dirigé par l'Amour

Il expira tranquillement la fumée de son énième joint de la journée, tout en fixant son géniteur se battre contre son logiciel de montage. En toute objectivité, du moins toute celle dont il était capable de faire preuve, il avait bien conscience que ses relations avec lui étaient mauvaises, presque malsaines. Il aurait tant voulu que le jeune homme lui rende ses sentiments... néanmoins la notion d'Amour semblait totalement lui échapper. À sa grande incompréhension.

Bien sur il savait, ou du moins pensait savoir que c'était possible de ne pas comprendre cette sensation. Même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur, il l'acceptait faute d'être capable de le concevoir.

Au contraire des inconnus ignorants de cette merveilleuse sensation, Mathieu connaissait forcément l'Amour, étant donné qu'il avait basé l'une de ses personnalités sur celui-ci. C'était incompréhensible ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme niait aussi farouchement l'existence de l'Amour. Les rares fois où il avait osé lui poser la question, il lui avait répondu :

**\- L'Amour rend faible, dépendant et aveugle. Il n'y a rien de beau, romantique ou même sympathique là dedans !**

Le drogué ne pouvait être qu'en accord avec lui sur le début de cette affirmation, néanmoins le vidéaste semblait oublier consciencieusement que, entre les période de rupture, il y avait des périodes de bonheur extrême...des périodes de bonheur extrême EN DEHORS du sexe. Cependant, son « père » niait farouchement leur existence. Alors au lieu d'essayer vainement de le faire changer d'avis, il avait décidé de profiter de ce que son aimé voulait bien lui donner sans demander plus.

Seulement tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait voulu. Il avait été créé pour vouloir l'amour de son créateur et ne pas l'avoir tout d'abord, puis y renoncer purement et simplement ensuite, l'avait fait dépérir.

À quoi bon se lever le matin si c'est pour voir celui qu'il aimait embrasser voracement son frère ?

À quoi bon sortir si c'était pour rentrer seul?

À quoi bon parler si ses pensées étaient rejetées cruellement sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de les écouter ?

Il était rendu à tel point de désespoir qu'il enviait les humains « normaux » ne dépendant pas de la vie de leur créateur pour inventer leur vie. Peu importe qu'il chute du quarantième étage, d'un immeuble, qu'il se vide le flingue du Patron dans la tête ou qu'il cesse purement et simplement de manger, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mathieu ne leur avait pas donné cette capacité. Puis Mathieu avait achevé de le faire plonger dans la dépression. Le vidéaste, au lieu de s'inquiéter de ses envies suicidaires, l'engueulait copieusement pour avoir détérioré le corps qu'il lui avait donné.

L'aide était alors venue d'une personne à qui il ne s'attendait pas. Son frère sombre, celui qui était en grande partie responsable de son malheur. Il était venu le voir dans sa chambre, un soir où Mathieu partait draguer en boîte. Sans un mot, il s'était posé à côté de lui et avait commencé à parler :

**\- Salut mec.**

Il avait hoché doucement la tête, sans avoir la force de lui répondre.

**\- Je suis pas venu t'emmerder avec des histoires qui te concernent pas. Je serais bien venu m'excuser de ce que je te fais mais on sait aussi bien toi que moi qu'on est pas responsable des choix de Mathieu.**

Il avait légèrement relevé la tête, sentant l'espoir renaître timidement.

**\- Malheureusement je peux pas juste tout laisser tomber, tou**t **comme toi tu le peux pas. Mais je peux t'aider si tu veux.**

Il lui avait tendu un paquet d'herbes étranges.

**\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais me défoncer la santé pour quelques secondes de bonheur ?**

**\- Ouais, gamin, je le pense. J'en suis même persuadé. Viens** m**e voir quand t'auras besoin d'une autre dose.**

Puis, le criminel était parti. Il n'avait pas touché à son cadeau... jusqu'au soir où il avait trouvé son amour en pleine action avec une demoiselle ramenée de sa sortie.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour échapper à cette vision de l'enfer et tomba nez à nez avec le sachet. Sans hésiter plus de quelques secondes, il ouvrit le bout de plastique, sortit la substance verte et la fuma. Le bonheur qui s'installa dans son corps était si bon ! Si jouissif ! Il revivait enfin après des années d'une descente aussi longue que lente dans les Abîmes du désespoir.

Deux heure plus tard il demandait sa première dose au criminel.

Depuis, il était devenu un camé imbécile pour tous. Pour tous, sauf celui qui lui donnait son seul échappatoire de sa misérable vie.

Il ne savait pas comment considérer le Patron.

Certainement pas comme un ami, le Patron n'avait pas d'amis. Il était trop fort, trop libre, trop autonome. Enfin presque. Comme eux tous, il dépendait du bon vouloir de leur créateur. Cependant, à l'exception de Mathieu il n'obéissait qu'à lui même et ne vivait que pour lui même.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir comme son dealer, ils étaient bien trop proche, derrière ses lunettes glacées, il savait trop de chose sur lui pour ne le voir que comme un client...un client à qui il donnerait gratuitement un bon quart de son stock ! Même à ses yeux idéalistes, ça semblait ridiculement naïf !

S'ils étaient des humains, il aurait sans doute pensé que le criminel voulait se donner bonne conscience en faisant une bonne action. Cependant, ils étaient des stéréotype de la personnalité du schizophrène. Lui était l'amour universel et la naïveté, le Patron était l'égoïsme et la force ! Ils ne pouvaient biologiquement pas penser d'une autre manière.

Résultat il ignorait sa place dans son monde coloré. Bien sur, il voudrait pouvoir ne lui donner aucune catégorie, ne pas l'enfermer dans un rôle, mais son côté rêveur ne pouvait pas s'exprimer là où le cerveau de Mathieu n'avait jamais pu aller. Et son esprit n'avait jamais émis l'hypothèse de laisser les autres libre de changer quand ils le voulaient. Donner autant de liberté à une population serait purement et simplement une folie. Aucune continuité et aucun mérite pour aucune action, un tel monde était terrifiant !

Il sentit son corps frissonner tandis qu'il chassait cette idée effrayante.

Sortir de ses pensés lui fit réintégrer violemment le monde réel. Il sentit les cheveux d'un humain lui chatouiller doucement l'épaule. Il essaya de sortir son briquet de sa poche pour repartir au pays des merveilles.

Après de nombreuses minutes à tenter de le faire sans risquer de réveiller l'autre, il pu enfin le sortir du tissu où il était coincé entre un joint déjà roulé qu'il mit habilement sur sa langue. Il se concentra pour réussir à créer le feu ! Un essai, un second, un troisième, puis enfin une flamme sortit ! Il porta son billet pour la liberté à sa bouche. Lorsque une main le repoussa doucement, presque tendrement.

**\- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu essaies de pas me réveiller ?** La voix séductrice fit immédiatement battre son cœur.

**\- Merci.** dit-il en rougissant.

Un léger baiser dans son cou lui donna la chair de poule. Il pria pour qu'il ne la sente pas.

**\- Merci pour l'intention, honnêtement dix minutes de plus et j'aurai vraiment été bon pour ne plus me réveiller avant au moins un mois !**

**\- T'as fini le montage ?**

**\- Ouais. Je pensai**s **justement en profiter pour pouvoir te faire honneur.**

Tout en parlant, il picorait régulièrement sa peau excitant doucement la peau du drogué qui sentait peu à peu son membre se gonfler de sang. Un léger gémissement appréciateur s'échappa de sa bouche. Mathieu sourit tendrement avant de planter plus fortement ses molaires pour mâchouiller la peau. Le cri de surprise se teinta d'un plaisir que sa bouche close ne put contenir. Il sortit sa langue pour caresser la morsure bienfaitrice _(1)_. Le Hippie se tourna vers le visage de celui qu'il aimait et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui lui procuraient d'aussi belles sensations.

Mathieu eu un sourire victorieux le Hippie, lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par autre chose que sa drogue, était vraiment un amant hors pairs, il suffisait de savoir bien y faire et il démarrait au quart de tour _(2)_. Le créateur passa sa jambe autour de celle de son double pour l'embrasser, plus à l'aise, tout en le recouvrant entièrement de son corps. Le baiser, chaste au départ, se fit plus passionné. Les deux langues cessèrent de s'effleurer pour s'enlacer, profitant chacune du maximum de proximité entre elles.

La main de l'Originel finit par faire perdre la tête à son double lorsqu'elle cessa de griffer son dos pour se glisser dans le pantalon de son amant. Son cri excita magnifiquement le vidéaste. Il remit les deux mains dans son dos, provoquant un soupir de frustration chez le drogué, qui se leva inconsciemment quand lesdites mains poussèrent sur ses omoplates, voyant la bouche tentatrice s'échapper. Il la rattrapa sitôt debout et se déplaça vers sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'échappa de nouveau.

Mathieu chercha à tâtons la poignée et l'abaissa en continuant à chauffer sans vergogne sa création, frottant lascivement leurs érections piégées dans leur barrière de tissu. Les gémissements de son double se firent reconnaissant quand il abaissa son pantalon, laissant son membre à l'air libre, pulsant contre la cuisse du jeune homme. Mathieu poussa la porte de la chambre, et les fit rapidement rentrer avant de la refermer tout aussi prestement.

Le Hippie commença à déshabiller son amour, l'effeuillant tendrement, faisant monter doucement l'excitation en eux. Mathieu, de plus en plus frustré, appuya doucement sur ses épaules pour le convaincre de se mettre à genoux. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour que son double souffle sur sa chair avec un visage rempli d'adoration, Mathieu n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et la frustration devenait franchement douloureuse. Il empoigna le crâne du Hippie pour le pousser à le prendre en bouche, les coup de langue du fumeur de joint se faisaient encore plus experts lorsque ce n'était pas de l'herbe qu'il humidifiait de sa bouche.

Les cris du vidéaste étaient de plus en plus extatique, mais peu avant la jouissance, l'Originel écarta doucement la tête.

**\- Je veux jouir en toi.** Répondit-il à la question muette et pleine d'inquiétude face au rejet de son amant.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de dire ça que les doigts remplacèrent le membre dans la bouche de l'amoureux tandis que Mathieu renversa son double sur le lit.

Plein d'impatience, Mathieu fit tout de suite rentrer deux doigts dans l'étroit antre, le léger gémissement de douleur l'empêcha de tout de suite élargir manuellement le trou, peu à peu le vidéaste sentit les chairs se détendre et il commença à faire un lent mouvement de ciseaux qui se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus passionné. L'homme au-dessus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et décida d'écourter les préliminaires pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet, rentrer dans le vif du Hippie.

La douleur de la pénétration fut bien vite atténuée par les coup de butoir extatique de Mathieu qui touchaient à chaque fois la bosse du plaisir. Les cris de plaisir se répercutèrent encore et encore dans les murs de la petite chambre se terminant par un cri bestial lors de la jouissance simultanée des deux corps.

Mathieu se dégagea de l'antre chaud avant de s'endormir sur le lit du Hippie.

Le pacifiste se sentit bien là, juste à côté de son créateur. Il se rapprocha du corps endormi et en profita pour se blottir contre lui. _(3)_

Le Hippie se réveilla sous les paroles de celui qu'il aimait parlant au téléphone avec sa nouvelle proie attitrée : Antoine Daniel.

**\- Merci mec, je suis content que l'épisode te plaise.**

**\- La prochaine fois j'aimerai bien l'avoir en avant-première.**

**\- Nop**e**, c'est pas possible.**

**\- Allez mec s' te plaît.**

Ils rirent tous les deux face à cette private joke qu'ils semblaient avoir fait de nombreuses fois. Le Hippie sentit son cœur se flétrir face à ce manque total de tact. Son créateur n'avait donc pas aimé ses attentions ? Il se sentait tellement inutile !

**\- Bref, quoi de neuf chez toi depuis la dernière fois.**

**\- Pas grand chose... j'avance dans mon écriture du prochaine épisode et c'est à peu prêt tou**t**.**

**\- Et ton pote là...Jules c'est ça ?**

**\- Julien ? Ouais bah...ça avance pas, il est toujours bourré et déprimé donc rien de neuf.**

Son Amour se souciait-il si peu de lui ? Le geste de la main que fit celui-ci pour le faire sortir de sa propre chambre lui brisa son cœur pourrissant.

**\- Merde...**

**\- Je te le fait pas dire, il est devenu limite insupportable. Il me fait pitié donc j'essaie de l'aider mais c'est pas simple.**

**\- T'as essayé de lui changer les idées ?**

Lui, n'avait-il pas le droit de se les changer ? Non, il devait contenter les hormones de son Maître sans faillir. Le Hippie se leva difficilement avant de se traîner dehors en jetant un dernier regard plein de larmes à celui qu'il aimait, Mathieu ne le vit même pas, continuant sa conversation.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Bah...je sais pas...tu le dé-sao**u**les en le faisant squatter chez toi, puis tu enchaînes les activités pour l'obliger à se bouger le cul, genre ciné pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir ou bowling pour le faire se bouger et tu le pousse à se** re-sociabiliser.**..pour ça le bowling pourrai**t **aussi aider.**

**\- Ça va être long ?**

**\- Un peu je pense mais je connais pas ton pote donc ça aide pas.**

**\- Pas faux. Mais je pense que ça pourrait marcher. Merci.**

**\- De rien, mec. Je suis désolé mais faut que je te laisse, j'ai du travail.**

**\- A plus, bro.**

Mathieu raccrocha avec un sourire, en tout honnêteté il commençait à trouver cet imbécile naïf attachant et il avait hâte de le voir à la Japan. Cependant, il fallait qu'il perde cet air heureux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une conversation avec le dernier membre de cette maison qui ne lui avait pas encore posé de problème...avant le réveil du moins.

Contrairement à ce que croyait le camé, Mathieu était bel et bien attentif à chaque personnalité. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qu'ils voulaient, et habituellement il s'en foutait allègrement ! Seulement, entre les pulsions sexuelles du Prof, celles de la Fille, la jalousie du Geek et du Patron l'ambiance à la maison était de plus en plus tendue et les tournages s'en ressentaient ! Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter ! Bien sur, il aurait pu les remodeler mais il craignait qu'en le faisant avec tous, il se fatigue et en loupe la métamorphose, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre étant donné que vidéaste devenait de plus en plus son activité principale. Donc il allait falloir faire des concessions et devoir parler à ses personnalités, à commencer par celle qui lui donnait le moins de problèmes...

Le créateur sortit de la chambre pour trouver son ersatz affalé sur le canapé. Son visage était fermé mais l'on pouvait quand même deviner une touche de désespoir qui devait prendre place dans l'esprit du camé étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cacher. Mathieu prit une bouffée d'air pour s'encourager et parla :

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?**

Le Hippie resta silencieux en lui lançant un regard dégoûté.

**\- T'es au courant que je ne peux pas régler le problème si tu ne me parle**s **pas ?**

Toujours aucune réponse.

**\- Bon puisque tu veux pas répondre, je vais me poser à côté de toi et attendre, de toute façon je ne vais pas bosser au McDo aujourd'hui. Et tant pis si par ta faute l'épisode arrive en retard et que tous mes abonnés vont râler...**

Le pacifique serra les poings face à ces accusations mais resta encore et toujours silencieux. Son créateur s'assit donc et attendit, attendit, attendit… Finalement, il prit une grande respiration et parla :

**\- Tu n'as absolument aucune trace de considération pour nous et moi j'en peux plus.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

Pour une fois Mathieu semblait vraiment s'en soucier, donc le Hippie se décida à enfin vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

**\- Tu ne nous considère**s **que comme des être**s **qui ne pense**nt **pas, ne ressente**nt **pas et... en fait tu ne nous considère**s **même pas comme des êtres vivant mais seulement des outils bon à faire ton sale boulot et à te combler quand t'en a besoin. Mais c'est faux ! Bien sur qu'on peut pas être vus comme des humain**s **normaux car on n'est qu'une PARCELLE d'humains avec une PARCELLE de réflexion. Une PARCELLE que TU délimites !**

La voix du camé se fit plus calme, plus triste, plus lasse.

**\- Alors, si on n'était que ça, ouais je comprendrai**s **que t'en ai rien à foutre de nous mais on est aussi une parcelle de ton subconscient, une parcelle que tu n'as pas réussi à enlever.**

La colère remontait encore à la surface.

**\- Alors, ouais je comprend qu'on ne soit pas aussi intéressant qu'un être humain complet comme Antoine mais tu nous a donné des émotions, des sentiments, des espoirs et aussi une conscience des normes de notre société. Même si TOI tu ne pense**s **pas que nous soyons capable d'être blessé** par **ton comportement quand, juste après le réveil, après avoir couch**é **ensemble, tu nous dit de nous barrer aussi froidement, il n'empêche qu**'on **l'est quand même !**

**\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester au lit à te faire plein de câlin**s **et de papouille**s **en te chuchotant au coin de l'oreille que je t'aime et t'aimerai**s **toujours ? Tu rêve**s**, mec ! J'ai toujours été clair, entre nous c'est du sexe et uniquement du sexe ! Tu oublies tous tes sentiments et tes autres conneries car ça n'arrivera jamais !**

Le ton du pacifique se fit aigre face à ce manque total de tact.

**\- Bien sur que j'ai depuis longtemps enterré mes sentiments, je ne suis pas con. Je te demande pas de l'Amour à en perdre la raison mais juste un peu de respect pour nous ! Et pas seulement quand on t'est utiles.**

Mathieu fronça les sourcilles et le regarda, sceptique.

**\- Explique toi.** Son ton était polaire, aussi tranchant qu'une lame.

**\- Tu vas jusqu'à détruire ton personnage pour l'offrir au Prof ! C'est juste dégueulasse ! Nous on t'aime et tu nous méprises tant.**

Il s'approcha de son amour avec tendresse et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

**\- Ça fait mal, Mathieu ! Si mal ! Nous on aimerai**t **juste avoir un peu de tendresse et de respect.**

Mathieu sembla hésiter une seconde puis il le repoussa violemment et sans dire un mot et sortit de la pièce, chamboulé.

_(1) Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être dans Twilight ?! Car là c'est franchement trop niais comme manière de décrire la morsure._

_(2) Le Hippie qui démarre au quart de tour...je sais pas vous mais moi je trouve ça marrant ^^_

_(3) j'essaie de caser la phrase « se blottit contre lui » dans un texte depuis trois mois et j'ai ENFIN réussi ! (en fait j'essaie de la caser car elle passe son temps à me trotter dans la tête depuis, impossible de s'en débarrasser, j'espère que cette fois c'est réussi!)_

_Un Hippie qui pète un câble je suis la seule qui adore écrire ça ?_

_Un petit lemon trop mignon... c'est la première fois que j'en fait un, et sachez que c'est TROP COMPLIQUE !_

_Je tiens aussi à rappeler que cette fic n'est pas un PWP (malgré ce que le titre laisse entendre) j'écris des histoires avec des personnages qui ont des idées sur le sexe qui sont retranscritent dans le titre, mais mes histoires font évoluer les personnages donc l'atmosphère va évoluer au cour de la fic (avec, j'espère, une certaine continuité ^^)_

_A partir de cette partie de l'histoire vous êtes capable de comprendre tout le développement de la fic jusqu'à la fin. Donc, go pour donner le plus d'hypothèse dans les reviews !_

_Je vous lapide_

_Déponia_


	8. Le monde est dirigé par la solidarité

_Yo les cadavre._

_Normalement c'est le dernier chapitre avant la Japan (enfin...ça fait déjà deux chapitres que je me dis ça)._

_Aujourd'hui l'évolution avance et les rapports entre personnages aussi. Profitez-en ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

**Résumé tranquillou des familles des chapitres parce que je trouvais l'idée sympas pour vous (assez vulgaire soyez prévenu) :**

Mathieu est un gros connard, manipulateur et semi-excentrique utilisant ses personnalités pour atteindre son but et pour avoir toujours de quoi baiser sous la main. Un jour le Patron (qui n'accepte de se soumettre au plaisir de la pénétration qu'avec son créateur et maître Mathieu) revenait d'un de ses bordels en espérant que Mathieu lui défonce le cul. Néanmoins, celui-ci (après lui avoir parlé d'un plagieur qui lui piquait son public: Antoine Daniel) refusa et alla déflorer le petit Geek avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable, tout en sachant que le Patron était dans la chambre à coté et donc entendait tout. Le Patron, après ça, s'en prit au Geek, puis proposa à Mathieu d'aller défoncer la gueule d'Antoine Daniel pour qu'il arrête ses vidéos. Mathieu, n'attendant que ça, accepta.

Après une lente torture (du moins semi-torture mais c'est plus simple de l'écrire comme ça) le patron reçut un appel de Mathieu lui disant d'arrêter de le massacrer et d'attendre que le Prof arrive, il lui expliquera ce qu'il faudra faire. Le Prof arriva, il soigna Antoine et le ramena chez lui en le mettant devant son ordi. Antoine est persuadé d'avoir cauchemardé cette torture.

Le but de Mathieu en faisant ça est d'utiliser la popularité grandissante d'Antoine pour devenir lui même plus connu. Pour ça il commença à créer une amitié factice et le rassura sur le fait qu'il ne croyait pas à son plagiat.

**Pour récompenser le Patron, il lui proposa une partie de jambe en l'air et au Prof, il lui offrit son fantasme, se faire la Fille. Cette dernière, en bonne féministe, refusa de n'être qu'un sextoy, Mathieu furax la tua avant de la recréer avec un nouveau mental.**

Après avoir couché avec le Patron, le Geek lui demanda de respecter sa promesse en passant l'après-midi avec lui à la salle d'arcade. D'abord surpris que le gosse ait cru à son mensonge, il accepta. Se faisant chier là-bas, il rencontra une fan de l'émission avec laquelle il commença à parler. Le Geek en fit une crise de jalousie, les obligeant à partir rapidement. A ce moment là, Antoine appela Mathieu qui, n'ayant rien prévu pour la conversation, commença à paniquer avant de réussir à amener Antoine sur une de ses conversations pré-conçues.

Le jour d'après, Antoine a une crise d'angoisse, persuadé d'avoir gêné Mathieu qui, par gentillesse, ne lui aurait rien dit. Mathieu le rassure par SMS

Une guerre entre le Patron et le Geek s'installa dû à leur jalousie respective.

**Mathieu, pour tenter de l'attendrir, lui raconta le problème tout en cachant l'existence de ses personnalités multiples.**

Antoine proposa à Mathieu de l'accueillir chez lui pour la Japan Expo, ce que celui-ci accepta. Antoine, après cette conversation, alla en boîte parler avec les amis d'un de ses potes, Julien, qui ayant du mal à se remettre de sa rupture, tombe peu à peu dans l'alcool.

**Le Hippie décrit peu à peu sa lente décente en enfer se rendant compte qu'il n'avaient pas la moindre chance d'avoir un jour une partie de l'Amour de son créateur. Le Patron, à son grand étonnement, lui vient en aide en lui offrant de la drogue pour lui permettre de vivre, même si c'est une illusion. À la fin de son introspection, celui-ci se rend compte que son créateur souhaite coucher avec lui. Il cède à ses avances et lui fait l'Amour. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne voit pas les choses de manière aussi romantique que lui et une fois son travail terminé, il répond à Antoine au téléphone avant d'engager une conversation sur leurs problèmes respectifs. Il fait signe au Hippie de partir pour ne pas le déranger. Celui-ci, le cœur en lambeaux, part ; mais Mathieu décide de s'occuper un peu de ses personnalités et cherche à comprendre ses problèmes. Le Hippie finit par lui avouer toute sa rancœur et ses espoirs déçus. Mathieu, bouleversé, part sans lui répondre.**

**\- Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va pouvoir commencer.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mathieu ? On a publié l'épisode hier donc tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour ça. **Demanda la voix experte du Prof.

**\- Tu as tout fait raison Prof, mais il y a autre chose de prévu !**

Tous le regardaient, intrigués, et il en profitait largement. Il aimait jouer avec le suspense. Le Patron, tout à fait au courant de son petit jeu, regardait ses frères avec un air goguenard. Puis le criminel les ignora de nouveau pour se concentrer sur l'horloge, les méprisant de sa hauteur. Il était 15h10 et il espérait que ça durerait pas plus de quelques minutes. Il avait beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui et il espérait encore pouvoir convaincre Mathieu de lui accorder un peu de son temps.

**\- Vous vous renseignez donc pas, gamins ! Mathieu va à la Japan cette année !**

**\- La Japan ? La Japan Expo tu veux dire !** S'exclama la voix surexcité du petit Geek.** On va aller à la Japan Expo?!**

L'enfant sautillait à moitié à l'idée de réaliser un jour son rêve ! Rencontrer ses amis virtuels ! Pouvoir se balader dans les avenues et dépenser l'argent dans tous les bibelots à la mode sans être regardé avec mépris. Pouvoir faire des câlins à tous les Kigurumis passant près de lui et...

**\- Non, moi j'y vais. Vous vous restez ici et vous me faites pas d'emmerdes. À l'exception du SLG en live qu'on va devoir jouer aujourd'hui pour que je sois bien sur scène.** Répondit Mathieu d'une voix plate.

Toutes les personnalités ne purent s'empêcher de regarder leur frère gamer avec inquiétude. Son créateur venait juste de lui donner l'espoir de voir son rêve devenir réalité, avant de le lui retirer cruellement. En n'oubliant pas, bien sur, de les engueuler au passage... ce serait trop sympa de sa part de se contenir.

Le petit cœur du geek se serra douloureusement. Il avait l'habitude des petites méchancetés de son géniteur et le nœud qu'elles créaient dans sa poitrine était pratiquement devenu quotidien. Cependant, là, c'était comme si on lui arrachait les tripes à mains nues pour les plonger dans du métal en fusion _(1)._

Il fallait qu'il pleure ! Il fallait qu'il évacue son trop plein de mal-être. Mais les larmes ne voulaient pas couler, elles étaient, pour la première fois de sa vie, absentes !

Il se sentit paniquer. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas comme d'habitude ? Tout se mélangeait en lui. La jalousie, l'amertume, la peur, la colère et une profonde tristesse qui lui lacérait les tempes.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ça, les larmes ne venaient pas ! Pourtant, elles avaient toujours été là pour l'aider à se remettre des gros chagrins comme des petite blessures !

Il était amer et terrifié. Il était jaloux et envieux, mais pourtant prêt à tout faire pour Lui. Pour avoir Sa reconnaissance.

Il était blessé et prêt à attaquer, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais Le blesser !

Et ses larmes ? Cette eau salée qui apaisait son esprit lorsque ses sentiments ravageaient son corps. Où étaient-elles ? Les avait-il perdu ? Pourrait-il les retrouver ?

…

Son esprit était désordonné. Le chaos emplissait ses pensés. Les sentiments se mêlaient aux sensations qui, elles-mêmes, s'enfonçaient dans ses souvenirs.

Trop, trop ! Il y avait trop de choses en lui. Il fallait qu'il les évacue. Et pourtant, elles n'étaient plus là

Il les cherchait encore et encore et...

Que cherchait-il ? Il ne se souvenait plus ! Tout se mélangeait en lui ! Il ne savait pas ! Il ne savait plus ! Il était perdu ! _(2)_

Une impulsion ordonna à l'enfant de fermer les yeux et fit ce que son instinct impérieux lui commandait et relâcha peu à peu ses muscles. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Comme lorsqu'il se battait contre un boss particulièrement ardu ! La concentration avant tout.

Que lui manquait-il ? Quelque chose d'absolument vital, autrement il n'y serait pas autant attaché.

Qu'avait-il besoin en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permettrait d'être mieux.

Des larmes ! Voilà ce qu'il manquait !

Déjà son souffle se fit plus apaisé.

De la concentration, ça lui avait toujours permis de réussir.

Pourquoi en avait-il besoin ?

Car il se sentait mal.

Où avait-il mal ?

Au cœur.

Pourquoi ?

Car on l'avait blessé.

Pourquoi au cœur ?

Car il avait espéré.

C'était une blessure psychique…

Non, le mot habituel était une blessure mentale.

Une blessure mentale de Mathieu.

Une blessure mentale de Mathieu car il avait cru réaliser son rêve.

Une blessure mentale de Mathieu car il avait cru réaliser son rêve, qui était d'aller à la Japan Expo.

Une blessure mentale de Mathieu car il avait cru réaliser son rêve, qui était d'aller à la Japan Expos pour rencontrer ses amis virtuels.

Voilà c'est ça !

Le Geek rouvrit ses yeux asséchés et reprit contact avec la réalité. Il était entre deux bras fort sentant l'herbe tondue et les vieux squats. C'était son frère Hippie.

L'enfant reprit peu à peu conscience du monde autour de lui. Il jeta un regard sur l'horloge en forme de pikachu qu'il avait offert à son cruel créateur : 11h15. Avec étonnement, il comprit que sa panique n'avait pas duré très longtemps, à peine une ou deux minutes, pas de quoi affoler la maisonnée, du moins à l'exception du pacifiste s'inquiétant pour toute la famille.

**\- Tu sais Mathieu, on pourrait venir et ne pas se montrer en face des fans. Par exemple, on prend un cosplay avec un masque et personne ne nous reconnaîtra.**

Tous s'attendait à ce que Mathieu l'envoie bouler. Après tout, il n'écoutait jamais ses possessions! Elles n'étaient pas assez nuancées pour que leur avis mérite la peine d'être pris en compte, pas assez intelligentes.

**\- Tu espères vraiment que je vous paies vos places à TOUS ! Trente et un euros chacun ! Vous rêvez !**

Tous regardait leur géniteur, interloqués. Depuis quand prenait t-il la peine de leur répondre ? Le Patron sentit un espoir naître dans son cœur. Mathieu semblait déjà plus les considérer. Peut-être pourraient-ils réussir à lui faire accepter leur conscience !

**\- Si tu veux, gamin, je leur paie leur place.**

**\- Pourquoi TOI tu prendrais la peine de leur payer leur place ? Tu détestes le Geek et tu méprises les autres !**

**\- J'ai envie d'y aller. Et il faut bien contenter ses envies !**

**\- Et pour les autres ?**

**\- Je vais pas quand même y aller tout seul ! Ça serait d'une tristesse !**

Mathieu sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

**\- Si vous y allez par vos propres moyens et que vous me gênez pas, je vois pas le problème.**

Les personnalités se regardèrent, abasourdies. C'était la première fois que Mathieu ployait sous leurs arguments.

**\- Bon maintenant**, reprit-il, **sur scène, je vais faire un show ainsi qu'un SLG en live donc il va falloir enregistrer vos apparitions.**

Et le tournage commença, tandis que tous se demandaient les vrais raisons du Patron et celles de Mathieu pour avoir accepter. Lorsque celui-ci partit, tous se tournèrent vers le criminel.

**\- Pourquoi tu veux nous aider, Patron ? **Demanda la féministe.

**\- Le gamin a eu du cran. **Il se tourna vers lui.** Je pensais que t'allais encore chouiner, mais tu t'es contenu et rien que ça, ça m'aurait suffit à t'aider. Tu n'est pas aussi insupportable que je le croyais... Mais en plus, si Mathieu semble écouter tes arguments, l'camé… **Dit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci**. Je suis comme vous. J'attends la reconnaissance de notre créateur alors lorsqu'il y a une petite chance de l'avoir, je fonce.**

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que le gamer ne lui fasse un grand sourire. Certes, il ne s'était pas contenu, mais si ce petit mensonge lui permettait d'être à nouveau en paix avec son grand frère, il ne se gênerait pas pour l'utiliser !

**\- Merci Patron !**

**\- De rien, gamin.**

Et sans prononcer le moindre mot, ils se séparèrent. Le Prof et la Fille retournèrent au labo, le Geek se précipita sur son PC pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa communauté. Le Hippie s'alluma un joint et se posa sur le canapé et le Patron se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre ses bordels.

Déambulant dans les rues de Saint-Étienne, il réfléchissait aux cosplays qu'ils allaient devoir enfiler pour permettre à l'enfant de la famille de réaliser son rêve.

Il fallait que ça cache un maximum son visage, et suffisamment son corps. Et puis tant qu'à devoir cacher un visage, autant prendre un personnage stylé. Genre...comment il s'appelait déjà le mec intéressé par le cul et le meurtre dans le comic... Deckpaul...DreadCool _(3)_ ? Faudra qu'il demande au Geek.

D'ailleurs, Le Geek l'avait vraiment impressionné ! Il avait vu la souffrance dans ses yeux, mais aucunes larmes ne s'étaient formées. Il avait contre toute attente réussi à les garder en lui et à montrer sa force de caractère !

Il se doutait bien que ça avait été dur. Ils avaient été créés pour obéir à certains instincts et tenter de les réfréner était douloureux. Lui même, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aider son frère Hippie, avait souffert le martyr, que ce soit quand il y avait réfléchit, quand il l'avait fait ou lorsqu'il avait accepté de lui en redonner ! Même maintenant, à chaque fois que son clone venait le voir, il sentait un mal de tête naître. Néanmoins, voir celui-ci reprendre peut à peu un ersatz de vie suffisait pour qu'il accepte la douleur. Et même avec bonheur. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être seulement le Grand Méchant Loup de la famille. De servir à quelque chose. D'être utile sans pour autant avoir besoin de Mathieu. Il se sentait plus indépendant, et comme c'était pour l'être qu'il avait été créé : tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais comment le Geek, créé pour représenter la faiblesse, la naïveté et l'incapacité à avoir des interactions sociales, avait-il réussi ce miracle ? Est-ce que, comme lui, Mathieu avait mis une part de son subconscient en lui ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'ils en avaient tous en eux ?

Ça se tenait. Le Prof n'était pas seulement un scientifique de génie mais aussi un homme amoureux de la Fille…un peu pervers mais réellement amoureux. Peut-être était-ce le côté anarchiste du créateur qui souhaitait détruire les codes de la société.

Lui représentait l'indépendance et la quête de liberté envers et contre tous, ainsi qu'un besoin de se sentir utile aux autres...non, plutôt de pouvoir être utile pour la société, Le Plus Grand Bien (4).

Le Hippie chercherait quoi ? L'Amour de l'Originel certes, mais aussi celui de toute l'humanité. Il n'y avait rien qu'à voir comment il se battait contre les inégalités et les conflits mais se retirait dès qu'il risquait de ne plus être apprécié. Ceci expliquant pourquoi quand il avait menacé sa drogue lorsqu'il harcelait le petit Geek, il avait cessé de s'opposer à lui. Il était bien trop accro à la reconnaissance pour son propre bien, mais arrivait quand même à se battre contre son concepteur pour l'amour d'autrui.

Pour la Fille et le Geek, il ne savait pas. Cependant, grâce au coup d'éclat de ce dernier, il avait déjà des pistes de recherche. Et pour sa sœur… elle venait à peine de renaître, il lui faudrait plus de temps pour la découvrir.

En attendant, au lieu de se prendre la tête, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de payer cinq places à la Japan, cinq billets de train aller retour, cinq chambres d'hôtel...quoique, ils pourraient partager leurs chambres, ce sera plus simple, donc deux chambres d'hôtel, cinq cosplays et de quoi avoir de l'argent de poche à la convention. Tout en ramenant encore et toujours suffisamment d'argent pour la famille.

Il entra enfin dans son bordel le plus rentable et se laissa immédiatement happer par les parfums entêtants et les courbes alléchantes d'Alina. Il ne l'avait toujours pas nommé officiellement comme sa favorite, néanmoins pour ses collègues, les jeux étaient faits. Elles étaient persuadées qu'il ne restaient plus aucune chance d'arracher cette place. Et ce fatalisme ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait que les filles bossent plus pour le satisfaire, que ça soit sexuellement ou financièrement et si pour ça il devait sacrifier un peu de son plaisir, il le ferai sans la moindre hésitation.

Il se dirigea vers le livre des comptes et l'ouvrit à la page de la jeune polonaise, tombant sur des rendements minables. Rien d'étonnant quand on prenait en compte le quart du temps qu'elle passait à le satisfaire. À son grand contentement, c'était assez pour l'accuser de fainéantise ! Rien de mieux pour pousser ses employés à mettre les bouchés doubles ! Il pourra alors non seulement donner le loyer mensuel demandé par son créateur, mais aussi payer toutes les dépenses engendrées par la convention !

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet des prostitués. Hommes comme femmes, tous savaient que si le Boss jetait un coup d'œil au Livre, ça voulait dire que quelqu'un ne lui rapportait pas assez et lorsqu'il sera convoqué dans Le Bureau, il aura toutes les chances d'en sortir en cendres.

**\- Alina, dans mon bureau.**

On le regardaient avec incompréhension. Il n'allait quand même pas tuer sa protégée ! Enfin, sa presque protégée. Était-ce donc pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas encore nommé à ce titre convoité ? Était-il vraiment tellement accro à l'argent qu'il était prêt à sacrifier son propre plaisir ?

La jeune femme, tremblant à moitié, suivit son patron en priant de s'être trompé, qu'il voulait juste une pipe. Que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le relevé de compte. Bien sur, elle était au courant qu'elle ramenait moins d'argent qu'il y a quelques mois, mais elle pensait que son proxénète comprendrait, étant donné qu'elle bossait moins pour pouvoir continuellement lui offrir les meilleurs parties de jambe en l'air possible.

**\- Alina, ma chère Alina. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ?**

**\- Une pipe, boss ?**

Sa voix était suppliante, presque criarde ! Ils étaient loin les cris de plaisirs qu'elle était capable de sortir à chacun de ses clients. Le rire sarcastique de son interlocuteur la fit frissonner de peur.

**\- Non, non ma chère pute. Tu sais ce que j'appréciais chez Tatiana ? Ce qui lui avait offert son titre de favorite ?**

**\- Je...non, boss.**

**\- C'était sa capacité à me vider les bourses tout en les remplissant d'or.**

Le prédateur se rapprocha de la jeune fille jusqu'à coller leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il passa sa main droit dans ses long cheveux blonds tout en sortant son magnifique couteau à cran d'arrêt.

**\- Maintenant dis moi gamine. Où est ton erreur ?**

**\- Boss, je vous jure que je vais faire mie...**

Le Patron l'embrassa férocement, lacérant de ses dents blanchâtres la lèvre de sa très chère prostitué. Puis la seconde d'après il plongea sa lame dans la fine jugulaire de la jeune femme. Le cri mortuaire se fit étouffer par la langue du meurtrier, profitant des derniers instants de vie pour l'utiliser une dernière fois. Il lécha avec passion le sang s'échappant avec joie de son corps encore chaud. Puis il lui donna comme épitaphe :

**\- Décidément ton sang était aussi délicieux que ton corps. Dommage que j'ai besoin d'argent, tu aurais pu devenir quelque chose.**

Il sortit du bureau ses vêtements noirs, poisseux de sang. Il allait encore devoir se changer… heureusement que le noir ne tâchait pas !

**\- Hey, toi !** Interrompant un de ses employé dans ses tâches quotidienne. **Va dans ma piaule me chercher un costard puis fout le cadavre dans le four.**

L'autre allait partir exécuter ses ordres lorsqu'il le retient à nouveau.

**\- Et fais venir Marcus, j'ai envie de m'amuser !**

Mathieu ne comprenait plus son comportement. Depuis la crise de nerfs du pacifiste, il n'arrivait plus à se comporter normalement ! D'habitude il aurait envoyer chier ses possessions sans même écouter leurs avis. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, il savait que les amener avec lui créerait plus d'emmerdes qu'autre chose ! Alors, pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Parce qu'il ne voulait plus revoir ces yeux accusateurs. Le Hippie n'était pas en colère ou même triste, il était juste déçu, affreusement déçu. Et cette vue lui avait été insupportable. Rien que se remémorer celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait enlacé le fragile enfant lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il sentit la colère monté en lui. Depuis quand cédait-il face à ces similis d'être humain ? Était-il devenu aussi faible que ça ? Lui qui s'était promis de toujours les contrôler pour éviter le maximum de problèmes ! PUTAIN ! Il avait été trompé par ce regard ! Il avait accepté d'être encore plus dans la merde ! Et maintenant il passerait pour un faible s'il revenait sur sa promesse. Quelqu'un qui serait incapable de tenir sa parole ! Quelqu'un d'incapable de tenir sa famille !

Et ils allaient en profiter ! Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits ! Il ne se laissera plus jamais avoir par son double ! Celui-ci avait réussi à le manipuler une fois ! Ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! Et pour ça il allait falloir qu'il fasse le maximum pour les empêcher de le suivre à la JE.

D'abord leur couper les vivres ! Ils se débrouilleront seuls s'ils voulaient manger ! Ensuite il allait falloir tenir un maximum le criminel, c'était le seul à pouvoir ramener de l'argent. S'il n'y arrivait pas, jamais ils ne pourraient partir et lui aurait la paix ! Peut-être en lui donnant des missions ? Mais quoi ? Si trop de cadavres apparaissaient, ils risquaient gros. Sans parler de la paranoïa qui risquerait de s'installer, rien de pire pour faire baisser ses revenus ! Bien sur, lors des grand choc, ceux-ci augmentent. Mais après, le climat maussade déprimait la population et ils ne pensaient pas à aller se marrer sur ses vidéos !

Ensuite, il allait falloir les mettre sous-pression jusqu'à les faire craquer ! Plus de travail, de tournages, leur faire monter les vidéos avec lui ! Bref, les stresser tant qu'ils seraient incapable de s'organiser et finiraient par craquer. A ce moment LÀ, il suffira juste de les accuser d'immaturité et de leur faire croire que c'était pour leur sécurité qu'ils ne devaient pas y aller.

Comme ça il sera sûr d'être en paix et de pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut chez Antoine. Déjà lui soutirer le plus d'informations privées possible. Il en savait déjà beaucoup, ce mec était d'une telle naïveté ! Ça en devenait agréable de lui parler tellement il était persuadé de leur amitié. Une chose était sûre, d'ici un mois, son petit pantin serait prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses désirs !

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup. Il vit l'icône Skype clignoter sur son écran, la photo de son très estimé et naïf collègue apparu. Il décrocha avec un sourire.

**\- Salut, Math. Ça va ?**

**\- Ouais et toi ?**

**\- Tout vas bien ! Plus qu'un mois avant qu'on se voit ! J'avoue avoir un peu hâte...un peu t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais quand même pas en venir à t'apprécier !**

Ok, il partait sur ce sujet...un peu chiant mais rien de très compliqué.

**\- De même Daniel ! Je ne t'utilise que pour augmenter mes vues et avoir de la...**

**\- YOUTUBE MONEY ! **Compléta naturellement son collègue.

Rien de mieux que l'ironie pour persuader son interlocuteur qu'on rigolait.

**\- En plus, franchement, être pote avec un tacos au sperme ne m'intéresse pas !**

Petite référence à l'interlocuteur pour brosser son ego dans le sens du poil.

**\- Comme si je voulais l'être avec un nain !**

Et rigoler quand il le faut pour qu'il se vexe pas.

**\- Et toi tu es...**

L'homme se stoppa au milieux de la phrase. Mathieu lui laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre mais son bug ne semblait pas disparaître.

**\- Heu...ça va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as 'toine ?**

Là il était vraiment inquiet. Que pouvait être passé dans la tête de son collègue pour qu'il s'arrête ainsi ?

**\- J'ai peut être un idée pour une conférence.**

**\- Laquelle ?**

**\- La tienne sans doute. Tu m'a bien dit que tu voulais faire un SLG en live ?**

**\- Bah...ouais. Et alors ?**

**\- Tu pourrais organiser un truc scénarisé, j'imagine.**

**\- Bah...oui.**

**\- Ça te dirai de faire un caméo sur scène ?**

**\- Toi j'imagine.**

L'idée était pas mal, ça permettrait de renforcer leur « amitié » mais aussi ça créerait une communauté commune entre leurs deux publics.

**\- Tu devines vite !**

Ah...merde ! Il trouvait ça tellement intelligent qu'il avait oublié de faire son temps de réaction spécial idiot !

**\- En même temps, tu m'avais donné tellement d'indices !** Dit-il en rigolant

Espérons qu'il le croirait !

**\- Pas faux.** Répondit l'homme sur le même ton.

Gagné ! C'était tellement simple !

**\- Et donc sur scène on ferait un genre de clash ? **Demanda Mathieu.

**\- Ouais ! Alors ça te dis ?**

**\- Le problème c'est que j'avais prévu une histoire dont j'ai déjà tourné les plans. c'est un truc avec des zombies et ce serait con de se disputer sur scène alors qu'on est tous sur le point de mourir...** Il réfléchissait en même temps.** Alors on pourrai faire de l'humour absurde là-dessus ! Ça pourrai être cool ! En gros, on s'engueule alors qu'on est tous sur le point de crever !**

Et puis il pourrait peut être essayer quelque chose.

**\- J'ai peut être une idée pour rendre ça encore plus cool !**

**\- Comment ça ?**

Il faudrait profiter de la convention pour attirer encore plus de public. Même si ce n'était pas le sien au départ !

**\- Faudrait quelqu'un pour nous calmer vu qu'on se déteste.**

**\- Ah...ouais. T'as une idée ?**

**\- J'ai déjà bosser avec Links, il est sympa. Par compte je sais pas s'il y va. Je lui demande tout de suite et je te rappelle après ?**

**\- Ça marche !**

La conversation se coupa et un sourire vicieux apparu sur ses lèvres. Antoine était vraiment trop naïf ! Certes, lui-même était un génie, mais en général les personnes étaient moins facilement manipulables ! Quoique, lorsque les humains ont confiance en quelqu'un, ils nient ces défauts… alors imaginer que ton « super pote » puisse être un connard ! Ça semblait irréaliste pour beaucoup. Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

Dans le cas d'Antoine, ça en devenait un art. Il semblait avoir un besoin de reconnaissance assez dingue ! Il l'avait tout de suite vu. Le vidéaste, aussi assuré était-il devant la caméra, se sentait perpétuellement incertain, déplacé, de trop. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui mentait par pitié ou politesse et vivait dans un monde d'insécurité croissante. De quoi finir sa vie cloîtré dans une grotte en fait !

Néanmoins, il avait décidé de commencer son émission, au risque de se faire détruire par les haters. Puis de tenter de nouer le contact avec lui, au risque de se prendre son mépris et sa haine en plein dans la gueule. Il avait été jusqu'à mettre en jeu la seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de bonheur en lui proposant d'arrêter ses vidéos !

Malgré le mépris que lui inspirait ce comportement niaiseux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la ténacité dont il faisait preuve. Un courage qui permettra peut être de révolutionner internet !

…

Mouais, il ne fallait pas trop rêver.

Pour l'instant, le vidéaste faisait quelque chose d'assez commun, avec un rythme de parution assez commun et avec un public assez commun aussi. Tandis que lui commençait déjà à avoir des idées pour mettre en scène une histoire dans SLG. Une histoire que son public adorerai et qui le hissera dans les Grands d'internet ! Espérons que le jeune homme ne traînera pas en chemin, il n'avait pas l'intention de se coltiner un boulet qui profitera de SA notoriété pour se faire mousser. Il haïssait les parasites ! A une seule et unique exception : Lui-Même !

Mathieu se reconstruit sans mal un visage avenant avant de contacter son second collègue. Il tomba sur le visage cerné de celui-ci.

**\- Salut.**

**\- Mathieu, ça fait longtemps! Ça va ?**

**\- Bien et toi ?**

**\- De même, de même. Quoi de neuf ?**

**\- J'ai décidé d'aller à la JE.**

**\- Je croyais que tu pensais que personne ne viendrait te voir ? T'as changé d'avis ?**

**\- Bah...depuis j'ai rencontré Antoine.**

**\- Antoine ?... Antoine Daniel ? Le créateur de What The Cut ?**

**\- Ouais. Il voulait s'excuser de m'avoir « plagié ». **Dit-il ironiquement.

Alexis ria un peu.

**\- Ceci expliquant ton message sur Facebook.**

**\- Ouais j'avais pas remarqué que ça commençait à devenir chaud sur les réseau sociaux avec cette histoire débile.**

Pas remarqué, pas remarqué. Disons qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'un fan complètement dingue lui enfonce son couteau dans le foie…ça l'aurai empêché d'utiliser son gentillet de collègue pour lui pomper ses abonnés, mais ça aurait été drôle ! Et en plus le scandale lui aurai ramené des nouveaux viewers !

**\- Bref, comment ce très cher Antoine Daniel a-t-il pu réussir à te faire changer d'avis ?**

**\- Déjà il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui. Ça fera moins de frais d'hôtel. Et ensuite il m'a fait remarquer qu'au moins, on se rencontrerai IRL, ce qui est cool. Et pour finir, on m'aurait pas invité s'il n'y avait pas une demande, pas plus qu'on m'aurait proposé une conférence d'ailleurs.**

**\- T'en a une aussi de prévu ?**

**\- Ouais. Et c'est justement de ça que je veux parler.**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- J'aimerai que tu viennes sur scène pour faire un caméo avec Antoine.**

**\- Heu...je veux bien mais tu m'expliques à peu prêt le contexte ?** Demanda Alexis.

**\- En gros je fais un SLG en live puis il y a un attaque de zombies, puis Antoine se ramène sur scène et on se fait un clash ridicule et toi comme il y a des zombies tu viens et tu vas te battre avec Antoine contre eux.**

**\- Ahaha ! Sympa. Tu m'envoies le texte quand ?**

**\- Quand je l'aurai écris, j'essaie de faire vite.**

Ils se dirent assez vite au revoir et Mathieu rappela immédiatement son collègue pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_(1) Et pas de la musique metal ! XD … okay je vais me faire câliner pour cette blague pourrie ! En attendant j'adore mes images bien gores !_

_(2) Fais comme l'oiseau ! Désolé pour cette intervention. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas dans la chanson __Fais comme l'oiseau__ de Michel Fugain le narrateur dit « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu » et après c'est le refrain avec un « fais comme l'oiseau » et là j'ai réécrite les paroles dans d'autres temps/narrations mais j'avais pas remarqué que c'était exactement les même paroles avant mes corrections, donc je les ai laissé. c'était le moment culture générale ^^_

_(3) Je me dis que vu que le Patron n'est pas un Geek mais vit quand même avec des geeks il doit quand même vite fait connaître...dans son cas c'est vraiment vite fait ! J'adore les différents noms que je lui fait chercher XD_

_(4) Et, oui je vous avais prévenu que je suis en ce moment une PotterHead._

_Voilà ! Enfin fini !_

_Je suis peu sûre de ce chapitre donc j'aimerais bien des retours dessus ^^_

_Déjà sur mon Patron qui redevient enfin le criminel qu'il est (et oui, c'est fini la pitié pour le mignon petit Patron qui épile le Geek XD)_

_Ensuite, j'ai pensé que mettre une incompréhension entre le Geek et le Patron (sur le fait qu'il ai été courageux car il a pas pleuré) était une bonne idée car après tout ce genre de choses peut arriver et la vérité n'est pas toujours obligée de ressortir un jour._

_Puis, le « « « combat » » » qui commence à se mettre en place entre les personnalités et Mathieu._

_Enfin la création de la collaboration et l'apparition de Links._

_De plus je vous lance un petit défi de trouver quel cosplay ira à quel personnages. Soyez imaginatif et n'oubliez pas que j'aime l'ironie._

_Je vous enterre vivants_

_Déponia_


End file.
